


マダラ | ONE SHOTS | Uchiha Madara

by Madaraswife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaraswife/pseuds/Madaraswife
Summary: Este libro da cuenta de una serie de historias sobre Uchiha Madara.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Si vieras lo que yo veo

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este OS básicamente para mí. Si alguien se siente más cómodo consigo mismo luego de leerlo, con eso me basta.

**Capítulo I - Si vieras lo que yo veo**  
 **Personajes:** Uchiha Madara  
 **Universo:** Universo alterno  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon

_**Si vieras lo que yo veo** _

Estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Todo estaba perfecto: las uñas pulcramente pintadas, el cabello ondulado coquetamente, con aquel largo medio que siempre le había gustado a Madara y el corazón que le daba forma a sus labios delineado con un carmín rojo. Más atrás, apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta, estaba Uchiha, esperando pacientemente. Dentro de sí, disfrutaba ese tipo de momentos donde la contemplaba organizándose. Podía sentarse en la cama por horas a verla hacer su cabello o maquillarse. Todo estaba perfecto o al menos, debería. Todo menos aquel vestido. Darle un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, con una cantidad ingente de lycra a una chica insegura con sus curvas calificaba perfectamente como tortura.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo. Sus caderas eran más anchas de lo normal, sus muslos lo suficientemente grandes como para juntarse de una forma que creía que poco atractiva y aunque aquel panty de encaje que llevaba debajo hiciese muy bien su trabajo, era imposible negar que tenía algo de panza. La causa de su tormento, por demás, había sido un regalo de Madara, su adorado marido. La parte superior contaba con un estampado a rayas y un escote profundo, aunque no lo suficiente como para dejar ver su ropa interior. A nivel de la cintura tenía un fajón rojo, lo que justificaba la elección de sus zapatos. Finalmente, una falda con forma de tulipán negra, acentuando cada defecto. Lo único que se le podía agradecer al vestido era que la tela tenía un grosor aceptable. La mujer se dio la vuelta frente al espejo. Dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota. Aquel pedazo de tela que envolvía su cuerpo no era estrictamente corto, por el frente llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas, pero por detrás, las cosas eran bastante diferentes. El tamaño de sus glúteos deformaba el corte, de tal forma, que con el más mínimo movimiento se vería ese oscuro lugar donde sus nalgas se unían con sus pálidos muslos.

Arrastró sus pasos hasta el closet y abrió la puerta, buscando algo más suelto, que se adaptara a su particular figura. La voz profunda de Madara llenó la habitación.

– No.

– Pero ¿no crees qué...?

– No. – Uchiha azotó bruscamente la puerta del armario. – Me estás cuestionando y mi respuesta es no. Además, mujer, sabes muy bien que a Uchiha Madara no se le cuestiona. – La aludida sintió como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago.

En variadas y muy distintas ocasiones, una pregunta surcaba la mente de aquella fémina: ¿Por qué Madara, aquel hombre tan aparentemente perfecto, la había elegido? Siempre le había parecido extraña, o cuando menos, especial, aquella situación.

Lo que ella no sabía es, además, de una serie de virtudes que Madara veía en ella y que nunca mencionaba, como el hecho de que pudiese cuidarse sola o fuese bastante inteligente, lo que más le había llamado la atención era justamente lo distintos que eran. Su esposa era considerablemente más baja que él y sus formas no iban con el canon, pero a Uchiha poco le importaba aquel asunto. A sus ojos, sus defectos la redimían. Eso y que, innegablemente, a Madara le prendía que el culo de su adorada mujer fuera mucho más grande que el promedio.

La arrastró hasta el espejo nuevamente, y se puso detrás suyo. Con su brazo izquierdo, la atrajo más hacia sí, haciendo que sus glúteos se rozaran suavemente contra la erección que crecía entre sus pantalones mientras su mano derecha, áspera y masculina, se paseaba por sus piernas. Aspiró el olor de su cabello y delineó sus curvas hasta hacer su pelo a un lado. Uchiha deshizo su caricia trazando el mismo recorrido, llegando al dobladillo de aquella falda. Sus boca, a su vez, se había perdido en el cuello de la mujer que se aferraba a sus brazos y sus besos eran tan sutiles, que su esposa dudaba de que fuese Madara quién la rozaba con sus labios.

Observó por un momento su reflejo en el espejo, notando como el doblez de su vestido iba a lo suficientemente arriba como para dejar ver parte del encaje de su panty. Intentó detener a Uchiha, quién trazaba un pequeño y pecaminoso patrón sobre su piel desnuda.

– Tú y yo no íbamos a salir... – Fue lo único que logró articular mientras cada uno de sus sentidos se perdía en el roce de aquellas manos.

– Íbamos, pero al parecer tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

La mujer juntó sus rodillas, intentando aplacar el calor que nacía entre ellas, sin embargo, Madara puso una de sus piernas entre las suyas, impidiéndole tal cosa. Al separar sus muslos a su gusto y antojo, acarició la cara interna de estos, sabiendo que su esposa era increíblemente sensible en aquel lugar. Un pequeño gemido llenó sus oídos. Besó su nuca y aplicó un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de su cintura. La mirada hambrienta de Madara en el espejo era tan sugerente y a la vez tan intimidante. Ella, evitando la visión erótica de sí misma y su marido que tenía en primera fila, desvió la mirada. Luego, giró su rostro. Se sentía vulnerable y su mente intentaba entender como Uchiha era capaz de desnudarla sin quitarle una sola prenda. Sintió como aquellas palmas que se habían dedicado a mimarla con cuidado, la tomaban por las mejillas, obligándole a mirar nuevamente su reflejo en el cristal de color plata.

– Oh no. Me vas a ver tocarte y cuando veas lo que yo veo, vas a acabar con esta estupidez.

Sus orbes se conectaron a través del espejo. Las de Madara, ónix como el ébano, destilaban deseo. Uchiha prosiguió con su labor, perdiéndose por momentos en aquella imagen lujuriosa frente a sí. Buscó la costura de las bragas que su esposa portaba en aquel momento y las rompió, como si se tratase de un vil papel.

– ¡Estaban nuevas!

– Pregúntame cuánto me importa.

– ¡Eres un...! – Antes de que alguna otra queja fuera derramada de aquellos labios, Madara los selló contra los suyos. Sus mano derecha se deslizó entre los pliegues de su mujer y un gemido le permitió probar su boca, jugar con su lengua. Acarició aquel lugar donde se unían sus piernas hábilmente, mientras sus gritos de placer se ahogaban en el beso, mientras Uchiha recibía cada uno de ellos en su húmeda cavidad con avidez. Finalmente, rompieron el contacto en vista de que a sus pulmones les faltaba el aire.

La mujer cerró los ojos de manera inconsciente, dejándose llevar por el placer que hallaba mientras Uchiha frotaba sus pliegues con maestría. Se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que aquel líquido carmín no demoró en brotar, mezclándose con el desteñido color rojo que adornaba su boca momentos antes. Su humedad comenzaba a empapar sus muslos lentamente, y se acumulaba sobre los dedos de Madara, quién sonrió ladinamente. Volteó a mirar sobre su hombro el reflejo, encontrándose con las mejillas de su mujer empolvadas por un fuerte tono carmesí.

– Estás bastante húmeda para mí... – Uchiha movió su brazo, ese que la mantenía en pie, hacia sus caderas, causando que el roce entre ambos cuerpos fuese descarado, haciendo a su esposa consciente de que su calor, de que ese pequeño cuerpo, también causaba estragos en el suyo. Detuvo sus movimientos, instándola a abrir los ojos nuevamente y cuando lo hizo, lo único que Madara pudo observar en aquellas orbes fue un ruego, una petición silenciosa: Por favor.

Volvió sus ojos a su reflejo y Uchiha en recompensa, conociéndola lo suficiente, trazó con sus dedos un círculo prácticamente perfecto sobre aquel punto dulce, que hizo resonar su voz aguda contra las paredes de la habitación. Ella, a su vez, enterró sus uñas en el muslo de Madara y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su marido, sintiendo su masculinidad palpitar contra su espalda, relamiendo sus labios ante tal placer. Sin embargo, Uchiha hizo sus movimientos más lentos hasta que cesó en su placentera labor. Tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirar al espejo nuevamente, mientras empujaba dos de sus dígitos en sus entrañas, que buscaban ese lugar que la hacía morir definitivamente en sus brazos. A través del cristal, observó sus muslos temblando, la mano de Madara enterrada en aquel punto donde se unían sus piernas.

– Buena chica. – El aliento de Uchiha sobre su oído, hablando en un ronroneo, su mano entre sus muslos, su brazo amasando su cadera con suavidad, sintiendo la carne entre sus dedos...

Movió la cadera en un intento por acompasar sus movimientos con los de Madara, sin embargo, Uchiha la sujetó de manera brusca por la pelvis, haciendo que se quedase quieta de nuevo. Cerró los ojos una vez más y enredó sus manos, pequeñas y femeninas en el cabello de su marido. Arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. Era increíble la forma como la llevaba al delirio, atacando ese punto en su interior, golpeándolo cada vez, convirtiéndola en presa de los deseos más oscuros que su azabache cabeza podía hilar, mientras él mantenía su expresión impasible y sus acciones conservaban un ritmo estable, empujándola a la desesperación, dejándola una y otra vez al borde del clímax.

– Madara, por favor...

– Eso es. Abre los ojos y mira. – Su mujer acató su orden, a pesar de sentirse a punto de desfallecer ante el incesante placer que corría por sus venas. Se sintió completamente conmocionada cuando observó aquel reflejo: Su cabello, se encontraba despeinado y muchas de las ondas que lo habían adornado previamente se habían perdido, su piel estaba teñida de carmesí y el sudor perlaba su cuerpo de una forma que ningún caro iluminador podría, su boca, ahora partida, estaba entreabierta y un pequeño hilillo de saliva se dibujaba desde la comisura. Sus piernas temblaban, su cadera tenía pequeñas marcas rojas. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era la presión del anhelado orgasmo. Su apreciación fue definitiva: Una mujer para dar sentir y sentir placer. Finalmente, pudo verse a través de los ojos de su marido. Entendió que para él era básicamente el objeto del deseo perfecto. Que era una mujer sensual, erótica en sí misma. Y Madara, reconociendo sus gestos, hizo el movimiento de sus dedos entre sus pliegues más frenético y masajeó su clítoris con su pulgar, alcanzando aquel compás que le hacía perder la cordura. El clímax la golpeó abruptamente, sintiendo como el calor en su abdomen se derretía, como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su espina dorsal. Sólo se reconoció gritando el nombre de su marido incontables veces, una tras otra y sintiendo como finalmente su cuerpo cedía.

Uchiha la sostuvo por las caderas y apoyó su peso contra su anatomía. Le permitió acompasar su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón, desbocado en aquel instante. Su rostro dejó ver aquella expresión prepotente, sabiendo que al fin le había hecho entender que ella era su diosa, que le excitaba cada una de esas cosas que ella llamaba defectos y que la boca se le secaba de sólo pensar en su carne, perfectamente imperfecta, rebotando contra su pelvis, haciéndola suya en cada movimiento.

Cuando su esposa logró volver en sí, se volteó en los brazos de Uchiha y le besó de una manera completamente húmeda y candente. Madara había soñado con ese momento. Mucho más atrevida que antes y sintiéndose dueña de la situación, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Uchiha y lo frotó sobre la tela, haciendo que este último rompiera el beso soltando un gruñido ronco, producto de la provocación del que era víctima.

Llegaron a la cama dando pequeños pasos, negándose a separar sus bocas, con sus lenguas pecaminosas jugueteando entre sí. Madara se dejó caer sobre las sábanas blancas, mientras su mujer permitía que sus piernas aún vestidas, se colaran entre las suyas, completamente desnudas. Sus intimidades se rozaban de un modo prácticamente obsceno. Uchiha se incorporó un poco y le sacó a su esposa aquel vestido, objeto de vergüenza y deseo. Aunque su rostro no lo reflejara perfectamente, no contaba con mucha paciencia. Necesitaba hacerse con ella de una vez, mancillarla, marcarla, llenarla de su esencia. Mientras ella besaba su cuello y le quitaba la camisa, él desabotonó sus pantalones y finalmente, dejó su erección libre. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y la penetró. El gemido subsiguiente que llenó sus oídos fue la cosa más apetecible que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Su esposa, a su vez, enterró sus uñas en su espalda. Se encontraba a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor, a sabiendas de que aquel dolor era extraordinariamente erótico. Era el dolor de saber que su adorado marido se abría paso en sus entrañas, que la llenaba completamente.

Uchiha la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que quedaran acostados sobre la cama nuevamente. La primera embestida fue la gloria, la segunda, el cielo y con la tercera simplemente perdieron el control sobre sí mismos. Giraron sobre el colchón, siendo uno solo en todo momento, devolviéndole a Madara su posición dominante, esa que tanto disfrutaba. Las piernas de la fémina se enrollaron sobre la cadera de Uchiha, negándose a dejarlo ir. Madara le sacó a su mujer la última prenda que le quedaba puesta sobre su húmeda piel y se deshizo completamente de sus pantalones en un movimiento ágil. Llevó su boca hambrienta a uno de los botones rosa que destacaban en aquel seductor pecho y lo delineó con su lengua. Luego, lo chupó y mordió, hasta que la carne dio paso a un tono rojo, completamente erguido, de su total gusto. Gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación. Repitió cada uno de sus movimientos sobre el otro pezón, sintiendo como su nombre era repetido incesantemente por la mujer que tenía debajo, como su espalda se arqueaba contra sus hinchados labios, a la par que sus movimientos se hacían más frenéticos y erráticos. Sintió como tiraban de su cabello negro y respiró profundamente, embistiendo más profundamente a su esposa, entendiendo que el placer de ella era primero que el suyo. Le hizo una marca en el esternón, sabiendo que un día, no muy lejano, lograría que vistiera aquella prenda sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y que luciera su huella con total orgullo. El sonido de sus pieles chocando era completamente lascivo. Fue consciente de que aquellas piernas perdían la fuerza de su agarre lentamente, síntoma innegable del clímax subsiguiente. Luego de que su sexo fuera oprimido deliciosamente producto del orgasmo al que había accedido su mujer, se permitió un par de estocadas más, llenándola finalmente con su esencia, mientras ella gritaba sin pudor ante la exquisita sensación que se producía entre sus pliegues: el miembro de Madara se hacía más grande y su semen cálido llenaba sus entrañas, mientras aquel nudo de presión era liberado y sus fluidos manchaban las sábanas pulcramente blancas.

Luego de un momento, en el que sus pieles se enfriaron y el latido de su corazón regresó a la normalidad, Uchiha se acomodó en su almohada y atrajo a su mujer a su pecho. Si bien tendía a ser reacio a las muestras de cariño, se sentía especialmente satisfecho.

– ¿Madara?

– Uhm...

– Este... ¿Por qué me elegiste? – Uchiha le dio una nalgada a su esposa que la hizo gemir sonoramente.

– Porque eras exactamente lo que quería.

_Madara no es el tipo de hombre romántico que te dirá que te ves hermosa en ese vestido, así lo piense. Madara no dice, él demuestra._


	2. El reto del ascensor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca retas a Uchiha Madara, mucho menos si estás atrapada con él en un ascensor.

Capítulo II - El reto del ascensor

Personajes: Uchiha Madara

Universo: Universo alterno

Advertencias: Lemon/sexo sin sentido/lenguaje altisonante-obsceno. 

El reto del ascensor

La calidez del verano se filtraba por mis poros. Me encontraba de pie, esperando el ascensor. Una figura conocida se puso a mi lado, obviamente respetando mi espacio personal. Es el imbécil de mi vecino. Sé que se llama Madara porque su mejor amigo estudia conmigo. Si no viviera en un decimoctavo piso, subiría por las escaleras, me molesta estar en el mismo espacio que él. Digo, es el tipo de persona que se cree que puede hacer lo que le viene en gana con los demás porque está jodidamente bueno. La realidad es que lo está, sin embargo, tal cosa no lo hace menos idiota. Su mala actitud opaca su atractivo físico, o al menos así lo siento yo. No como Hashirama. El chico Senju, además de ser prácticamente una fantasía sexual, tiene un carácter adorable. Finalmente, escuché el timbre que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado al piso principal. Entré y marqué el número 18. Uchiha se puso en la parte de atrás, manteniendo su distancia conmigo. Empezamos a avanzar y cuando íbamos entre el octavo y el noveno piso, las pequeñas lámparas en el techo parpadearon y finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo. Estaba encerrada en un espacio minúsculo con un tipo al que no quiero ver nunca en mi vida. Esta situación me resulta increíblemente incómoda. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi falda y no tenía señal. En vista de las circunstancias, usé el flash del aparato como linterna para ubicar los botones y accionar la campanilla de emergencia. Antes de poder hundir el interruptor, sentí como me detenían. Madara estaba sosteniéndome por la muñeca.

– ¿Sabes algo? Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo de una mejor manera...

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡Suéltame! – Sentí como su agarre se hacía más fuerte mientras soltaba una carcajada. Con su mano derecha acarició mi barbilla suavemente.

– Eres la chica más bonita de este edificio. Quisiera verte debajo de mí, gritando mi nombre.

– Inténtalo, me encantaría ver tu cara de perdedor, imbécil de mierda.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que voy a fallar?

– Porque... – No me fue posible terminar esa frase porque sentí como sus labios se sellaban contra los míos. Debo aceptar que fue muy ingenioso de su parte besarme mientras hablaba, así no necesitaría permiso para que su lengua invadiera mi boca. Me quedé estática, empuñando las manos, mientras sentía como recorría cada parte de mi cavidad bucal. Dejé caer mi teléfono por lo intempestivo del roce. Uchiha llevó su brazo izquierdo a mi cintura, apegándome más a él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran de manera descarada. Aspiré su olor y puedo decir que huele increíblemente bien. Su aroma es completamente natural. Al separarse de mis labios, fui consciente de que estaba acorralada contra uno de los costados del ascensor. Si era plenamente sincera conmigo misma, lo había disfrutado. Pero no le daría el gusto a un imbécil de su calibre de gemir su nombre. Tengo un orgullo que mantener.

Sentí como sus labios delineaban mi barbilla, dejando un camino de besos a su paso, hasta que me tomó por los brazos y me giró, dejándome de espaldas contra su cuerpo. La sensación de su erección contra mis glúteos era única. Me relamí los labios ante tal placer, mientras él bajaba las tiras de mi blusa, dejando mi espalda al descubierto. Su boca se perdió en mi cuello, mordiendo, acariciando y besando cada lugar de aquella erógena zona, hasta llegar a mi nuca, que lamió sutilmente. Sus manos, ásperas y masculinas, se habían perdido en mis muslos, dibujando un pequeño y pecaminoso patrón sobre ellos. De mi boca empezó a brotar aquel líquido carmesí, haciéndome entender que me había mordido los labios con muchísima fuerza. Por ahora, la única fuente de luz que teníamos era mi teléfono en el suelo. Madara estaba recorriendo mi espalda con su húmeda cavidad, siguiendo la línea de mi columna. Soltó el broche de mi brasier y lo arrojó lejos.

– Pero... ¿qué te pasa? ¡voy a terminar desnuda!

– Shhh... Tú sólo disfruta del espectáculo. – Su voz profunda salió como un ronroneo, tensando cada uno de mis músculos. 

Escuché como chupaba algo. El sonido que emanaba su boca me resultó sumamente lujurioso. Sospeché que eran sus dedos, pero no sabía para que los usaría. La sensación fría de su saliva contra mis pezones calientes me hizo jadear. Masajeó mis botones rosa con sus pulgares hasta que los dejó erguidos, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo. Su aliento cálido contra la piel de mi hombro estremeció cada centímetro de mi anatomía. Mis sentidos se estaban perdiendo en el roce de aquellas manos. Supe que se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba puesta porque sentí sus brazos desnudos en mi cadera, amasando la carne suavemente. Respiré hondo cuando me puso de nuevo al frente suyo porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que perversiones podía hilar su oscura cabeza. Estaba comenzando a sudar. Por demás, tenía la plena seguridad de que el aire en aquel minúsculo espacio se podía cortar, mientras sentía sus orbes de obsidiana devorarme hambrientamente, destilar deseo. Madara volvió a besar mi torso, mordiendo el esternón, mientras colaba una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas. Cuando su mano derecha subió más allá del dobladillo de mi falda, tragué entero. Podía ahogar cualquier sonido que naciera de mi garganta, pero era incapaz de ocultar la humedad que brotaba de mis entrañas. En el momento en que sus dedos acariciaron mis pliegues por encima de mis bragas, volví a clavar mis dientes en mi labio inferior, ya increíblemente partido.

– Esa bonita boca me dice que no, pero tu cuerpo me dice que sí...

– ¡Cállate!

– Ten la osadía de decirme que no te gusta lo que te hago. – Su aliento cálido chocaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja, que mordió suavemente. Debo aceptar que me frustra en una suerte de sentido el hecho de que sepa exactamente que hacer para provocarme. 

– ¡Eres un cabrón de mierda!

Me resultó completamente inesperado el hecho de que su boca regresara a mis pechos, a sabiendas de que ya había jugado con mis botones. Enredé mis manos en su cabello en el momento en que sus labios chuparon mis pezones, increíblemente sensibles para aquel momento, mientras su lengua, húmeda y cálida, los delineaba. Jadeé y tiré de su pelo, a lo que él soltó un carcajada que, evidentemente resonó contra mi piel desnuda. Mis piernas temblaban ante su roce, que cada vez me resultaba más erótico. No me siento en la capacidad de articular algún vocablo, mientras el calor entre mis piernas aumenta y me ruega que gima, que diga su nombre. Supongo, además, que está disfrutando del reto y le odio por ello. Luego, pude ver, a través del espejo, como se arrodillaba, aunque la iluminación que nos regalaba mi teléfono era bastante escasa. Subió mi falda y finalmente, mis bragas fueron a dar a mis talones. Madara puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros, a lo que me aferré a la pequeña baranda del ascensor. No esperaba que tuviese la fuerza para hacer tal cosa. Llevó su cara a mis pliegues y lamió cuánto encontró a su paso. Puedo asegurar que le complace de una forma prácticamente obscena saber que me tiene, prácticamente, al borde del orgasmo, que mis muslos están húmedos por su culpa, que su saliva se mezcla con los fluidos que nacen en mis entrañas y que me hacen imposible negar mi estado.

Cuando su lengua se posó en mi clítoris y empezó a juguetear con él, pasó lo inevitable...

– Ahh~ Madara~ – Sentí sus ojos de obsidiana sobre mi rostro. Perdí. Uchiha simplemente siguió a lo suyo, trazando pequeños círculos sobre mi punto dulce, que me hicieron gemir una y otra vez. La sensación de su boca devorándome de aquella forma tan codiciosa, me resultaba sumamente placentera. Ya no tenía ningún sentido reprimirme, mi orgullo había sido enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. Algún día me las pagarás, cabrón de mierda. Me sentía al borde del delirio, sin embargo, Uchiha detuvo sus movimientos sobre aquel lugar donde se unían mis piernas.

– Termina tu trabajo, imbécil.

– Mientras sea mi nombre lo que salga de esa boca tan sucia, será un placer...

Madara descargó mi peso nuevamente y luego, escuché el sonido de un cierre. Uchiha puso mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, mientras yo me aferraba a sus brazos. Lo siguiente que llenó la pequeña cabina en la que seguíamos encerrados fue un quejido. Dolía. Mis uñas se clavaron en su piel hasta prácticamente romperla. Su miembro era enorme. Más que cualquiera que hubiese invadido mis entrañas antes. Aun así, ese inmenso dolor me resultaba increíblemente erótico, nunca un hombre me había llenado de aquel modo. Arqueé mi espalda contra su anatomía. El roce de nuestras pieles me resultaba totalmente sugerente. Sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos, a lo que le correspondí debidamente. Llevé mi mano izquierda a su nuca, apegándolo más a mí, dándome el gusto de disfrutar este beso. Su lengua se enredó con la mía y jugó con ella, mientras sus manos se perdían en las curvas de mis muslos, por dónde me estaba sosteniendo en aquel momento. Rompí el contacto en el momento en el que me embistió por primera vez. Un gemido salió de mi boca y un jadeo de la suya. Su pelvis se perdía en la mía y sabía muy bien que significaba tal cosa. Volvió a moverse, llevando su erección hasta la empuñadura, partiéndome en dos en el proceso. Su nombre volvió a derramarse de mis labios. Empecé a perder el control sobre mí misma a medida que sus estocadas se hacían más impetuosas y erráticas. Marcó mi cuello, pude sentir sus dientes hundiéndose en mi carne, pero ni siquiera me importó. Estaba plenamente entregada al placer que me brindaba él. Madara. Sus manos se hundieron en mis piernas mientras cientos de gritos repicaban contra el acero del ascensor. El sonido de nuestras caderas chocando una y otra vez era completamente lascivo. Madara soltó un gruñido ronco mientras seguía penetrándome con vehemencia. Mi cuerpo gritaba por su contacto, para aquel momento sus caricias se me habían convertido en una terrible necesidad.

– Madara, yo...

– Córrete, déjame sentirlo... – Me sonrojé ante la declaración. Siempre había creído que era bastante cínico, pero jamás pensé que fuese tan atrevido, que de sus labios brotaran palabras tan obscenas. Se suponía que la de la boca sucia era yo.

Cuando mis piernas empezaron a flaquear, supe que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y él, entendió mi pérdida de fuerza de ese modo, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas sobre mí, decidido a permitirme bordear al cielo con ambas manos. Finalmente, sentí como el nudo de presión en mi abdomen se deshacía, cómo una corriente sumamente placentera atravesaba mi espina dorsal, cómo mis paredes se contraían alrededor de su longitud. La subsiguiente sensación que llenó el lugar dónde se unían mis piernas fue increíble. El miembro de Madara se hizo más grande y su semen caliente llenó mis entrañas, haciéndome delirar del placer.

Suspiré y le vi respirando frenéticamente. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo seguía manteniendo mi anatomía aferrada a la suya. Supongo que la adrenalina del orgasmo le fue útil para ese fin. Cuando finalmente volvió en sí, dejó mis piernas nuevamente sobre el suelo de forma suave, a lo que me dejé caer hacia atrás. La experiencia había sobrepasado cualquier límite físico o mental. Lo último que sentí fue su semilla bajar por mis piernas. Era un completo desastre, en todas las formas imaginables.

Estaba organizando mi falda, cuando regresó la energía. Aún tenía las bragas en mis talones y no tenía idea de dónde estaba mi sujetador y lo necesitaba urgentemente. Madara me pasó su chaqueta para que cubriera el hecho de que no tenía ropa interior debajo, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba un gesto caballeroso de un tipo así. Me parecía un sinsentido. Recogí mi brasier del suelo y lo metí en mi maleta, puesto que no contaba con el tiempo para ponérmelo. Cuando llegamos al piso 18, salí del ascensor rumbo a mi apartamento, cuando sentí, nuevamente, cómo unas manos, ya conocidas para mí, me detenían.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– ... –

– Aún tengo que disciplinar esa boca tuya.

Evidentemente, aquella noche gemí el nombre de Madara muchas veces debajo suyo, más de las que me gustaría admitir. Sin embargo, el hecho de que sigamos compartiendo cama y vida, no le quita lo imbécil.


	3. Anhelo y cercanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque saber que Madara se va por largos períodos de tiempo era parte del trato, pero eso no cambia tus sentimientos.

**Capítulo III – Anhelo y cercanía**  
 **Personajes:** Uchiha Madara  
 **Universo:** Narutoverse  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon/lenguaje altisonante

**_Anhelo y cercanía_ **

– ¡Estoy en casa!

Los pasos de Madara resonaron sobre el tatami. La luz de la tarde lograba burlar la protección que brindaba el shoji y filtrarse, iluminando la estancia. Uchiha sabía que su esposa estaba en su hogar, percibía su chakra claramente y el sonido del grifo de la cocina inundaba sus oídos. Sin embargo, aún se encontraba solo. Nadie había salido a recibirle, como era costumbre cuando regresaba de una misión.

Frente al lavabo, la boca de su mujer se convirtió en una línea dura. Dolía. Sentía que el aire quemaba sus pulmones y que aquel líquido cristalino se agolpaba en sus ojos. Le había extrañado muchísimo. Y aunque había tratado de convencerse, en vano, de que su querido esposo hacía todo lo que hacía por el bien de su hogar y por el honor de su apellido, le resultaba inevitable dejarse corroer por la ira. Le amaba tanto que dolía. Se suponía que era una misión de tres semanas, sin embargo, habían transcurrido dos meses luego de su partida. Aquel día en que debía regresar, le esperó con toda la ilusión que su corazón le permitía, se tomó el trabajo de hacerle su pasta de tofu frito y de sentarse en el _genkan_ , anhelando ver el cabello oscuro de su marido siendo mecido por el viento. Empero, Madara jamás se presentó. Así, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y con ello, su deseo de ver a Uchiha se transformó en tristeza y finalmente, en rabia. Quedarse sola durante largos períodos de tiempo era parte del trato, lo sabía cuando se había casado con él, pero el conocimiento de la situación no la hacía más llevadera. Le era imposible llenar el espacio vacío en su futón.

Madara estaba apoyado en el umbral, descargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la puerta corrediza que daba a la cocina. Sus brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pectorales. Su rostro mostrando una expresión cansada.

– ¿Hay alguna razón para que no hayas salido a recibirme?

– Yo... Madara... – La mujer tragó entero, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que su pequeña anatomía poseía. Buscaba evitar el llanto a toda costa.

–...–

– Este... voy a salir. Tu comida está en la estufa. – Finalmente, el grifo se cerró. La joven limpió sus manos sobre la falda blanca que llevaba puesta, se giró y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que mirar aquellas orbes de obsidiana sólo terminaría por desarmarla y romperse, justo en aquel instante, no era una opción.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el tapete de juncos. Empuño las palmas en la tela, mientras los pasillos se hacían infinitos, hasta que finalmente, logró llegar al _fusuma_ que unía su casa con la entradilla. Alcanzó a poner sus manos sobre la ranura de la puerta, pero esta jamás se abrió. Se escuchó un golpe seco, su cuerpo acorralado contra la pared. El frío del barro caló en su espalda.

– ¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasa? Vengo de hacer toda esta mierda por ti y por la aldea y me encuentro con esto. Lo único que espero al regresar es que me des un beso, comas conmigo y durmamos juntos. – Aunque la voz de Madara sonaba profunda, destilaba furia. Sus ojos, además, se habían tornado de color carmesí, como la sangre que manchaba su camisa. Su expresión facial estaba comprimida, mientras su mano derecha sostenía las muñecas de su esposa sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Entonces no regreses! ¡Muérete la próxima vez!

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

– ¡Ya no te amo, Uchiha de mierda!

– Te recuerdo que llevas la cresta de mi clan en tu espalda. – Los músculos de Madara se tensaron dada la presión que ejercía sobre las manos de su mujer, quién continuaba escondiendo sus orbes tras su cabello. Jamás hubiese sido capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras mirándolo a los ojos.

–...–

– ¿Terminaste? – La joven dejó ver su rostro, cubierto de lágrimas. El dolor pulsaba en su pecho y se exacerbaba más y más. Sus piernas temblaban. La respiración atada de Uchiha repicaba contra su piel, mientras sentía como la ira goteaba en aquel vocablo.

– Te fuiste. Y no regresabas. Y te extrañé. Y... – Ninguna otra queja fue derramada de aquellos labios, puesto que Uchiha los selló contra los suyos, secos y ásperos, mientras apegaba su abdomen cincelado al torso de su mujer. La tomó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, aún libre, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella. Recorrió todos los rincones de aquella boca, tan suya, con ímpetu, como si de este modo, recuperase el tiempo perdido. Sonrió ladinamente en medio del beso al recibir uno de sus jadeos en su húmeda cavidad. Su esposa, a su vez, se había perdido en su aroma. Olía a sudor, a cenizas, a tierra. A Madara. Estaba de vuelta y nada más importaba. Arrinconó su irritación en una esquina de su mente. El mundo recobraba cualquier ápice de significado cuando se sentía amada en aquellos brazos. Finalmente, se vieron obligados a separarse, puesto que sus pulmones les reclamaron el preciado oxígeno, sin embargo, un hilillo de saliva los seguía uniendo por la comisura. Soltaron una bocanada de aire, intentando acompasar su respiración luego de aquel roce. Uchiha apegó su frente a la de su mujer. Sus orbes habían recuperado su color ébano. Soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre las muñecas de la joven y llevó sus manos a su cadera, amasando la carne entre sus dedos, sosteniéndola de un modo tan violento que su piel adquirió aquel tono violáceo, síntoma ineludible de los hematomas que tendría en la mañana. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, sus latidos resonando en sus oídos.

El aliento abrasador de Madara chocó con su mejilla antes de que su boca se delineara su mandíbula y se arrastrara por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos calientes a su paso. Sus dientes se hundieron en su clavícula, marcándola como propia una vez más. Uchiha sintió como la anatomía que mantenía unida a su cuerpo se estremecía, como la respiración de su esposa se hacía errática, cómo sus manos se enredaban en su cabello. Su mujer se permitió volver a aspirar su olor característico, ese mismo que había buscado tantas veces antes en su almohada y ropa. Su piel se hacía más sensible en cada caricia. Sintió como la mano izquierda de Madara abandonaba sus caderas y delineaba sus curvas con delicadeza. Deseó que la ropa dejase de existir en aquel momento, necesitaba deleitarse con aquella tez de olivo contra la suya. Necesitaba sentir su toque más profundo, más duro, más erótico sobre sí. Uchiha, por su parte, enrolló su camisa, dejando su abdomen y pecho expuesto. Se dio un momento para escuchar el desbocado ritmo del corazón de su esposa contra sus labios, para luego, disponerse a dejar suaves toques sobre aquella piel con una paciencia impropia del temible Uchiha Madara. Besó, chupó y mordisqueó cada uno sus botones hasta que la sangre se agolpó y le permitió ver aquel tono carmín de su total gusto, reconociendo su adicción por que aquella tez cambiase de color ante su toque, sus mimos y caricias. Una sonrisa prepotente se pintó en su rostro al sentir como su cabello era halado con fuerza, como los gemidos de su mujer repicaban contra las paredes del lugar. Enterró sus uñas en su abdomen hasta romper la piel sutilmente, mientras su cavidad bucal recorría aquel camino que se le hacía tan natural, a lo que ella juntó sus muslos de forma vehemente, intentando aplacar el calor que nacía entre ellos.

La mujer, con sus manos temblorosas, tomó la camisa de Madara por el dobladillo e intentó quitársela, sin embargo, se encontró con sus palmas unidas nuevamente a la gélida pared. Cruzó su mirada con la de Uchiha, quién sin articular palabra, le dio a entender que no quería que le tocara, que, si a alguien le correspondía deshacer aquella lejanía que había socavado su mente y afligido a su corazón, era a él.

– Todavía te amo... – Sabía claramente que pronunciar aquellos vocablos era en vano, pero quería intentarlo. Esa era, quizás, la única certeza de su existencia: amaba a Uchiha Madara tanto que dolía. El aludido siguió con expresión impasible su labor, haciendo que la falda y bragas de su esposa fueran a dar al tatami. Separó sus piernas con una de sus rodillas de manera ruda, y llevó su mano derecha, áspera como su labios, a sus pliegues, rozando cuanto encontró a su paso, sonriendo al sentir los gemidos de su consorte sobre sus labios, las ondas de su voz entrecortada acariciando su tez. La joven movió las caderas buscando más del toque de fuego de Madara sobre su piel. Sus mejillas se empolvaron de un fuerte carmín ante lo obsceno que resultaba el sonido de sus fluidos, que ya empapaban sus muslos, siendo removidos con desteza por los dígitos de Uchiha, quién empujo dos de ellos en sus entrañas, buscando aquel punto que la hacía morir definitivamente en sus brazos. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a deslizarlos en sus entrañas, atacando aquel lugar en cada movimiento. Arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. Añadió a sus dedos corazón y anular, su pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris, empujándola cada vez más al delirio. Arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. El nudo de presión que se formaba en aquel lugar dónde se unían las piernas de su esposa era insoportable, mientras Madara alcanzaba aquel compás que la hacía perder la cordura. Se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y luego de exhalar levemente, sabiendo que su calor causaba estragos en el pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo, un susurro salió de los labios de Uchiha:

– ¿Te parece que estoy lo suficientemente cerca ahora? – Su mujer tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó. Con rabia, con desesperación, con soledad, con tristeza. Con cada una de las emociones que había reprimido durante aquellos días. Madara mordió su labio inferior hasta que sintió como aquel líquido carmesí, como sus ojos, se mezclaba de forma lasciva con su saliva. Recibió cada uno de los gritos de placer de su esposa en su húmeda cavidad con avidez, negándose a separarse de su boca, sintiendo la necesidad de expiar sus pecados en aquellos carnosos labios mientras continuaba moviendo sus dedos con maestría. Él también le había extrañado, a él también le era imposible llenar el espacio vacío en su futón. Nunca permitiría que otras manos se enredaran en su cabello o dibujaran patrones sin sentido en su piel.

Uchiha apoyó su cadera contra el muslo derecho de ella, permitiéndole sentir su erección contra éste, haciendo que su consorte relamiera sus labios ante tal placer, mientras sus gemidos repicaban sobre los muros de la estancia. Sin embargo, cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar, Madara se detuvo. Observó como su mujer fruncía el ceño y antes de que alguna réplica saliera de su boca, rozó su miembro, completamente erguido y ahora desatado, con el clítoris de su esposa y con un movimiento, profundo y salvaje se enterró en ella. Las uñas en su nuca rasgaron su piel, el placer embriagándolos de una forma que desbordaba su anatomía.

La primera estocada fue el cielo, la segunda, la gloria y con la tercera, simplemente perdieron el control sobre sí mismos. Dos cuerpos unidos destilando una gama de sentimientos tan amplios como se los permitía su humanidad: soledad, ira, lujuria, odio... amor. Madara llevó su boca, ya hinchada de tanto besar, al cuello de su mujer, buscando trazar nuevamente, un pequeño y pecaminoso patrón sobre éste, mientras las piernas de su esposa se aferraban a su pelvis con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más erráticas, un hilillo de saliva brotando por la comisura, el sonido obsceno de sus pieles chocando, la humedad nacida en sus entrañas siendo una, retumbando con sus movimientos. El sudor había hecho acto de presencia en la carne de ambos, haciéndola brillar de un modo especial. El aire de aquel espacio se podía cortar. Los gemidos de ella se enredaron con los jadeos de él. Uchiha seguía moviendo sus caderas con frenesí, marcando un compás delirante, mientras sentía como tiraban de su azabache pelo una vez más. Sabía qué su lugar estaba entre aquellos brazos que lo hacían sentir querido, al lado de aquella boca que lo despertaba cada día con un beso. Apegó su frente a la de su mujer, queriendo ver sus orbes justo en el instante en que alcanzaran el cielo juntos. Finalmente, la anhelada sensación de cercanía hizo presencia en su anatomía: el miembro de Madara crecía entre los pliegues de su esposa, llenándola con su semilla, mientras sus paredes se contraían y el nudo de presión en su abdomen se derretía, alcanzando así el codiciado orgasmo.

– También te amo.

– Es imposible que dejemos de amarnos. – Los labios de Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera.

_La vida de un shinobi es increíblemente desafiante. Incluye muchísimos sacrificios. Sin embargo, hasta el ninja más sangriento necesita que le amen. Incluso, Uchiha Madara necesitaba alguien que le amara._


	4. La mancha roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara es un desastre cuando, estando recién casado, su mujer tiene su periodo menstrual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre había querido escribir esto: Un Madara muy estúpido que no entiende que significa menstruar, pero hace lo posible y lo imposible porque su esposa esté bien. Porque, como siempre, su amor demuestra.

**Capítulo IV - La mancha roja**  
 **Personajes:** Uchiha Madara  
 **Universo:** Narutoverse  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguno

**_La mancha roja_ **

El _shoji_ permanecía cerrado. La luz del día aún no lograba filtrarse a través de las ventanas de papel. Uchiha reconoció el aroma metálico que llegaba a su nariz. Sangre. Se sobresaltó inmediatamente, le parecía irreal que alguien hubiese podido llegar hasta su alcoba y herirlo o hacerle daño a su mujer. Utilizó sus habilidades como ninja sensorial y su Sharingan para intentar hallar al desgraciado que se había infiltrado en su casa. Sin embargo, le fue imposible encontrar la firma de chakra de tal _shinobi_. Empuñó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos ¡Era imposible que alguien hubiese entrado a la mansión Uchiha, así como así! ¿Quién sería tan hábil de superar la seguridad de _Konoha_ , la custodia de su hogar, su propia destreza como ninja? Podría considerarse una hazaña. Resopló al caer en cuenta de que podía lamentarse luego, tenía que ubicar el lugar de dónde venía la herida, su gravedad, si estaba asociada a algún órgano vital... Levantó la sábana con la que se cubría y no encontró rastro del líquido carmesí en su cuerpo ni en la parte del futón que en la que solía dormir. Vio a su mujer moverse, de tal modo que quedó dándole la espalda. Removió la funda y pudo observarlo: Una gran mancha roja sobre la sábana blanca. Años después se podría decir que guardaba una similitud hilarante con la bandera de Japón. Uchiha inspeccionó la anatomía de la joven que dormitaba pacíficamente a su lado y a quién llamaba esposa y realmente no tardó mucho en hallar el lugar de dónde provenía la sangre. En medio de dónde se alzaban gloriosos sus glúteos había una marca de un tamaño similar a la que adornaba el colchón. Su yukata de dormir estaba hecha un desastre. Sin embargo, no tenía signos de que la pérdida del fluido se debiese a algún tipo lesión. Madara se maldijo en su fuero interno por arruinar la expresión tranquila que lucía el rostro de su mujer en medio del sueño, empero no tenía muchas más opciones...

– Cariño, despierta... – su voz había sonado más angustiada de lo que le hubiese gustado. Era el hombre, necesitaba mantenerse fuerte.

– ¿Madara? No son las seis de la mañana... Déjame dormir.

– Pero, es que... estás sangrando.

– ¿Entre mis piernas?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– No se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta, Uchiha Madara. Es de mala educación.

– ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! – El tono de ambos amantes había aumentado.

– Porque es normal. Pasa una vez al mes. Se llama menstruación, también le suelen decir regla o período.

– ¿Entonces por qué yo no lo hago? – La joven tomó asiento sobre el futón y soltó una bocanada de aire.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Veintiséis, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan ridícula?

– Tienes veintiséis años y no sabes que una mujer menstrúa. Tú no lo haces por la misma razón por la que tienes pene y orinas de pie, ¡eres hombre! Es algo que le sucede a sólo a las mujeres y que me pasará a mí, hasta que tenga, al menos, cuarenta años.

– ¿No te vas a morir?

– No antes que tú, pelos de pincho. Me da curiosidad, ¿nunca tuviste una mujer cerca para que te lo dijera? – Uchiha bajó la mirada. La única mujer presente en su vida había muerto cuando él tenía seis años, dando a luz a Izuna. Por demás, todos sus hermanos habían sido hombres.

– Madara, mi cielo, no te pongas así. Lo siento...

– ¿Estás segura de que no te va a pasar nada? – Una nota de angustia se presentó nuevamente en la pregunta de Uchiha. Su esposa sonrió. De saber que era tan suave en la madrugada, lo hubiese obligado a trasnochar más de seguido, para verlo justamente así, sin la máscara dura, destilando amor _muy a su modo_ por los poros. Lo acunó en su pecho, cómo un niño pequeño.

– No, cariño, no me pasará nada. Es más, es un buen síntoma, si tengo mi período, quiere decir también que podemos tener hijos ¡Imagínate un mini Madara correteándote! ¡Con sus pequeños pelos de pincho como los tuyos! – En un gesto sorpresivo, Uchiha abrazó a su mujer, quién se quedó estática en su lugar. Los brazos de Madara eran tan infinitamente cálidos. También lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo con lo que su fuerza, que no era realmente mucha, le permitía, transmitiéndole su amor. Y aunque, su esposa no pudiera verle, Uchiha estaba sonriendo. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había imaginado con una familia, puesto que siempre había tenido la horrible sensación de que no merecía ese tipo de felicidad. Sin embargo, ahora tenía consigo una mujer que le amaba con todo y cualidades, con todo y defectos.

– ¿Volvemos a dormir?

– ¿Estás segura de qué no necesitas nada?

– Emm... No. Bueno, sí. Me gustaría que fueras así siempre, pero eso es técnicamente imposible. – Madara refunfuñó, a lo que su esposa soltó una carcajada, se había mostrado muy blando. Y por mucho que desease ser así en todo momento, su carácter de base era demasiado áspero, como su amor, su vida y su historia. – Iré a cambiarme.

– Está bien. – Minutos después la joven salió del baño con una yukata limpia.

– ¿Quieres que cambie la sábana?

– No, sólo quiero que vuelvas a dormir.

– ¿Quién me despertó, cabeza de erizo?

– Si tanto te molestan mis _pelos de pincho,_ me voy a cortar el cabello.

– ¡JAMÁS! – La chica se abalanzó sobre su marido, quedando encima suyo, aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas. – Si te cortas el cabello, pediré el divorcio. Seguro Hashirama me lo concede.

– Sobre mi cadáver.

– Y pensar que así te amo...

– Hm. – Uchiha besó el cabello de su esposa y mantuvo su cuerpo contra el suyo, hasta que sus respiraciones se acompasaron, permitiéndoles regresar al país de Morfeo.

Algunas horas después, Madara se despertó solo sobre el futón. Se levantó y encontró a su mujer en el jardín, contemplando los tulipanes. Luego de tomar el desayuno, charlaron de forma breve y finalmente, Uchiha se despidió, sabiendo que tenía deberes que cumplir con su clan y que necesitaba ver a Hashirama urgentemente. El Senju era médico, debía entender mejor toda esta caótica situación.

– Tu bento está en el comedor. Ten lindo día, Maddy. – Se oyó desde el otro extremo de la mansión. Las mejillas de Madara se pintaron de un leve carmín en vista del apodo cursi que le había dado su mujer. El aludido recogió la caja y se puso su sandalias en el _genkan_ , antes de salir rumbo a la torre Hokage. Durante el trayecto entre el distrito Uchiha y el centro de Konoha, una variedad de dudas lo atormentaban y más le valía a Hashirama tener respuesta para cada una de ellas.

– ¡HASHIRAMA! – Uchiha entró azotando la puerta del despacho Hokage.

– ¿Qué pasa, Madara?

– Senju, este... Necesito hablar contigo sobre...

– ¿Sobre...?

– Eres médico, sobre... sobre la menstruación. – Madara parecía un niño de doce años, avergonzado de las palabras que habían salido de sus carnosos labios. Ni por asomo lucía como el sanguinario líder del clan Uchiha. Hashirama, a su vez, soltó una carcajada.

– No me digas, a tu mujer le vino el período y no sabes qué hacer.

– ¿Me vas a hablar o no del tema, Senju de mierda? – El aludido se deprimió, mostrando uno de los subjetivos síntomas de su estado de ánimo.

– A veces me pregunto cómo estás casado, Madara. – El Senju soltó una bocanada de aire. – Empecemos por anatomía básica. – Hashirama tomó un pergamino y tinta. – Antes que nada, debo explicarte que... bueno, el lugar por dónde entra tu pene en tu hermosa mujer no es el mismo por dónde orina.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, es diferente. Las mujeres tienen dos cavidades, una por donde sale la orina y otra por donde tienen sexo, tienen hijos y menstrúan. – Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. – Lo otro es que, tu mujer sangrará una vez al mes, durante unos cuatro o cinco días.

– ¿Tanto? ¿Y no les pasa nada?

– No, la pérdida sanguínea no es significativa. Equivale a una taza de té, unos cien mililitros por período, aproximadamente. Ahora, la parte complicada del asunto. Sé muy bien, par del pillos, que cuando se casaron, tu esposa ya no era virgen. Creo que eres consciente del hecho de que existen días en los que definitivamente quiere tener sexo contigo... – Inicialmente, Madara desvió la mirada. No podía negar el hecho de que su esposa no era virgen a la hora de llegar al altar, empero este solía ser un secreto muy íntimo de su matrimonio. Luego, llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. Era cierto, durante ciertos momentos del mes, podía pasar días enteros haciendo el amor con su mujer.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

– Madara, el período es cíclico. Básicamente, tu esposa menstrúa, luego, a mitad de su ciclo es fértil, es decir, puede quedar embarazada y luego, unos quince días después, vuelve a menstruar. En el medio pasan otras cosas, pero no pienso joderte con asuntos hormonales. Cuando está en su punto fértil, es cuando está más _caliente_ , cómo dirías tú.

– Cállate, Senju de mierda. – Uchiha sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí. Si bien le gustaban ese tipo de expresiones, tenía la impresión de que este no era el momento adecuado para _usarlas._ – ¿Podemos tener sexo? – Hashirama se llevó una mano al rostro ¿Podía Uchiha Madara pensar en otra cosa?

– ¿Es una pregunta seria?

– Sí.

– Técnicamente sí, pero es un poco antihigiénico.

Mito, que estaba tras la puerta, soltó una risita burlona. Los dos hombres más poderosos de Konoha estaban hablando sobre asuntos femeninos. Y aunque la explicación del Senju era bastante acertada en términos médicos, todavía le faltaba cierta comprensión de los hechos dada su condición masculina. La Uzumaki entró al despacho sin anunciarse.

– Creo que no hace falta decir a qué vengo. Madara, ¿cuándo le _vino_ a tu esposa?

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Contesta! ¡Como un demonio! – Mito se encontraba sujetando a Uchiha por el cuello de su túnica. 

– Esta madrugada.

– Bueno, su peor día es mañana. Cómprale flores, no seas imbécil. Llévale chocolate y té verde. También procura tener agua caliente cerca. Le darán cólicos y le dolerá. Las compresas calientes son muy útiles. Y por amor a todos los Kami, ni se te ocurra pedirle que tenga sexo contigo o yo misma te moleré a golpes. Pídele a Hashirama hierbas analgésicas para el dolor de cabeza ¿Lo has entendido?

– Sí, creo.

– La verdad, siempre pensé que eras más idiota como esposo.

– ¡Cabeza de tomate!

– ¡Madara!

– Tú no te metas, Senju marica. – Hashirama tuvo otro episodio depresivo, obteniendo como respuesta una risa a Uchiha y Uzumaki por igual.

– En todo caso, me largo de aquí.

– Buena suerte, Uchiha cabrón.

_Aquella vez Madara entendió que el amor va más allá de abrazarse o besarse. Amar a su esposa también implicaba cuidarla mientras pateaba las sábanas por el dolor que invadía su femenino vientre._


	5. Sustituto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara encuentra a su esposa teniendo sexo con un clon, ¿qué puede salir mal? TODO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía esto, lo sentí bastante genérico. Mátenme y entiérrenme al lado de Madara.

**Capítulo V – Sustituto  
Personajes: **Uchiha Madara  
 **Universo:** Narutoverse  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon/lenguaje altisonante/lenguaje obsceno/sexo sin sentido/uso indebido de un clon

**_Sustituto_ **

El murmullo de la lluvia repicaba sobre el techo de hierbas. Madara suspiró sobre el _genkan_ y soltó los seguros de su armadura, completamente empapada. Serían algo más de las once de la noche cuando se quitó las sandalias y entró, finalmente, a la mansión que tenía por hogar. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de anunciarse, suponiendo que era muy tarde para que alguien le estuviese esperando. Habían sido cuatro meses infinitamente largos, extrañaba su casa, su futón, a su esposa. Caminó tranquilamente por el tatami, divagando un poco en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar un sonido que venía de la habitación que solía compartir con su mujer. Sacó un kunai de entre su ropa, mientras sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba. Agudizó su oído, en un intento por identificar el tipo de ruido. Frunció el ceño bruscamente cuándo supo qué era. Gemidos. Lo que estaba escuchando eran gemidos. Su sangre comenzó a hervir de forma instantánea, mientras su Sharingan giraba, como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba en la más feroz batalla ¿Su esposa, la señora Uchiha, le estaba siendo infiel? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Madara sopesó todas las posibilidades, siempre había creído que su matrimonio funcionaba increíblemente bien. Esa mujer iluminaba sus días con su mera presencia, le besaba cada mañana y dormía con él cada noche. ¿Era por qué no era un esposo especialmente afectuoso? ¿Serían sus misiones de larga duración? Soltó una bocanada de aire cuando se encontró justo al lado del _fusuma,_ que estaba abierto. Antes de asesinar a quién hubiera osado conquistar a su esposa, les iba a espiar un poco. Tenía curiosidad de saber por quién le habían cambiado, su ego herido exigía una respuesta. Se apoyó sobre la puerta corrediza con sumo cuidado. Abrió sus orbes de obsidiana desmesuradamente cuando se vio a sí mismo debajo de su esposa. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que le brindaba un brillo especial a su piel. Uchiha refunfuñó cuando aquella imitación suya, se incorporó y besó a su mujer con el mismo ímpetu con el que él acostumbraba a unir sus labios con los de ella. Por demás, una pregunta muy básica surcó su mente: ¿Su sustituto era un _Kage Bunshin_ o simplemente era otro tipo con un jutsu de transformación? Empero, su erección tiró entre sus pantalones al mirar detenidamente como la anatomía de su mujer se movía con maestría sobre el miembro de su vulgar reemplazo. La vista le resultaba demasiado excitante: su esposa le daba la espalda a su substituto, haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo quedara frente a sus iris, pudiendo apreciar cada una de sus expresiones, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Su pálida tez se estremeció cuando la escuchó gimotear su nombre. La situación se le hizo especialmente caótica, al observar a aquel hombre incorporarse nuevamente y llevar sus manos, exactamente iguales a las suyas, al lugar dónde se unían las piernas de ella, acariciando su clítoris, acelerando el proceso.

Y en ese preciso instante, su paciencia se colmó.

– ¡BASTA! – La voz profunda de Madara llenó la instancia, destilando ira.

– Ma... ¡Madara! – Un _puff_ se oyó. El _Kage Bunshin_ se había deshecho en vista de la repentina aparición de Uchiha. La cadera de la joven golpeó el colchón.

– Así que era un clon...

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú cogiendo con un clon que se ve como yo? – Madara empezó a moverse, dando pasos cortos, acercándose cada vez más al futón. El miedo brotaba por cada uno de los poros de su mujer ¿Contaba cómo infidelidad lo que había hecho? Técnicamente no era otro hombre...

– Este... yo... fueron muchos meses... ¡Tengo necesidades, Madara! – Uchiha, por su parte, ya se había aproximado lo suficiente al lecho que compartía con su esposa. Se puso sobre ella a gatas, sus orbes continuaban ostentando aquel tono carmesí que lo hacía lucir mucho más atemorizante.

– Quiero que me hagas lo que le estabas haciendo a ese clon...

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – La joven tragó entero, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería a su marido. – Ne-necesito que m-me digas q-qué viste... – Madara sonrió ladinamente. La fortaleza mental de su adorada mujer se había esfumado y aquello le parecía increíblemente erótico. Su chica rebelde, quién tenía la asombrosa capacidad de intimidar a todo el clan Uchiha con su mera voz, estaba increíblemente angustiada...

– Estabas montando esa pésima imitación mía...

– Pe-pero si nunca te ha gustado que, ya sabes... que te monte. Además, hicimos otras cosas...

– ¿Cómo qué? – El tono de la voz de Uchiha había cambiado drásticamente. Para aquel momento se había hecho más sensual, sintiéndose dueño de las fantasías más oscuras de su mujer. – ¿Tanta falta te hace que te toque, preciosa? – La aludida sintió como sus mejillas se empolvaban de un fuerte carmín. Y cómo si la voz de Madara no fuese suficiente provocación, Uchiha se sacó uno de los guantes con los dientes y trazó con su mano izquierda, áspera y masculina, una línea recta desde la barbilla de su esposa hasta sus pliegues. Su esposa jadeó ante el contacto. Si había algo que le era imposible de imitar con un _Kage Bunshin_ era el toque de fuego de su marido.

– Mmm... – La mujer resopló antes de empezar. – No fue realmente muy distinto a lo que hacemos normalmente...

– ¿Pero...?

– ¡Déjame respirar, maldita sea!

– ¿Estás nerviosa, belleza? – Aquel gesto prepotente había regresado al rostro de Uchiha. Soltó una carcajada en su fuero interno. La situación le parecía, cuando menos, surreal.

– Mira, nos besamos. Cómo puedes ver, el clon no me marcó como sueles hacer tú, luego... – Madara la observó con expresión divertida, esperando que prosiguiera con su discurso, avergonzándola más en el proceso. – Bueno, se la chupé al Kage Bunshin hasta que me cansé. Normalmente no me dejas hacer eso porque te aburres... Después, el clon me comió el c... – La joven se detuvo nuevamente al caer en cuenta del tipo de términos que iban a salir de sus labios. Uchiha arqueó una ceja y a continuación, sonrió de forma juguetona.

– ¿Te qué? – Una risa oscura repicó contra el barro de la habitación.

– ¡Madara! Este... supongo que en ese momento llegaste y viste lo que viste.

– Siendo así, comencemos. – Uchiha se dio un momento y se apoyó en su manos, sus orbes de obsidiana trazando cada una de las formas de su mujer, cerciorándose de que, efectivamente, no había ninguna marca en ella. Ni un solo mordisco, chupetón o hematoma. Su tez daba cuenta de su ausencia. Tal cosa sólo incitaba más a Madara, quién sintió como su longitud tiraba, una vez más, de sus pantalones ninja. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre sus antebrazos y arrastró sus labios, resecos y carnosos, sobre los de su esposa, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en su cuero cabelludo y la otra, la hundía en la carne de su cadera con ímpetu, anhelando ver el cambio del color de ésta ante su toque. Sonrió en medio del contacto, al recibir un gemido ahogado en su húmeda cavidad, sabiendo que su mujer era una chica mala, _mala_. Una que disfrutaba su trato rudo, la pasión en sus caricias y la fuerza descomunal de sus besos. Tiró un poco de las hebras de su esposa y dejó caer su anatomía contra que la que mantenía debajo suyo, creando así, fricción entre su entrepierna, aún vestida y la de ella, completamente desnuda. Las manos de su mujer descansaban en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. El beso era caliente, húmedo, se hacía más desesperado en cada segundo. Sus lenguas jugando, luchando por el poder, frotándose entre sí, buscando más del otro. Cuando se separaron, puesto que sus pulmones les reclamaron el preciado oxígeno, jadearon al unísono.

Madara sonrió, la lujuria brillando en sus iris ónix. Relamió sus labios, antes de clavar sus dientes en la sensible piel de cuello de su esposa, justo dónde estaba su pulso, sintiendo cómo tiraban de su cabello. Y es que, si algo debía reconocer Uchiha Madara en su vida, era esa adicción que poseía por ver cómo la tez de su mujer se tornaba carmesí ante su roce. Uchiha siguió arrastrando su boca a través de aquel lugar, mordiendo cada punto dulce en aquella erógena zona, sintiendo como la carne de esposa se arqueaba contra sus músculos, duros cómo el mármol. Cuando Madara creyó que era suficiente _tortura,_ se incorporó de nuevo, sacándose el único guante que le quedaba puesto lentamente, disfrutando el proceso de provocar aún más a su mujer. Sonrió ladinamente al ver las orbes de su esposa, prácticamente gritando por su contacto. Llevó su húmeda cavidad a su esternón, mordiendo nuevamente aquel sitio. Sus manos se concentraron en ahuecar los pechos de la joven, tensos por la excitación y juguetear con sus botones, hasta que la marca en medio de éstos se asentó, a lo que deslizó sus labios hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca. Mordisqueó y chupó el delicado brote hasta que sintió como se endurecía, mientras su mano izquierda mimaba aquel que no atendía su cavidad bucal. Su mujer, por demás, respondía ante su toque doblando la espalda y permitiendo que una variedad de sonidos obscenos, y bastante complacientes para Uchiha, salieran de su garganta. Madara repitió el proceso en el pezón contrario, saboreando la carne erguida ante sí, obteniendo siempre la misma réplica: una variedad de tirones en su cabello y de gemidos, sumamente satisfactorios para sus oídos. Descendió un poco más, encontrándose con la cara interna de los muslos de su mujer, dispuesto a _comerle el coño._ La perversión que escondía su sonrisa era única. Él sí se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras, siempre se había permitido hablar sucio. Sin embargo, y antes de proceder, dejó lo que solía llamar _mordidas de amor_ en aquella carne tan suya. Su esposa era increíblemente sensible en aquel sitio, sus gimoteos pidiendo más no se hicieron esperar, mientras sus fluidos empezaban a empapar sus piernas.

– Tan húmeda para mí... – Finalmente, Uchiha tomó por los muslos y la acercó a él. Sostuvo sus piernas sobre sus hombros con firmeza, mientras llevaba su rostro sus pliegues, degustando su sabor. Lamió cuanto encontró a su paso, y luego, jugueteó con su lengua sobre su clítoris, oyendo a su mujer jadear, disfrutándolo tanto en el proceso, sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de los fluidos que brotaban de su interior y se mezclaban de modo lascivo con su saliva. El cuerpo de su esposa le repetía una y otra vez cuánto lo deseaba, mientras él seguía a lo suyo, dibujando pequeños círculos en aquel punto dulce. Tomó la decisión de añadir a su placentera labor sus dedos índice y corazón, empujándolos a través de las entrañas de la joven, buscando aquel punto que la hacía morir del placer. En el momento en el que lo encontró, acompasó los movimientos de su boca con los de sus dígitos, escuchando atentamente los gritos de placer de ella que repicaban contra las paredes de barro. El olor a sexo era imposible de disipar en aquella habitación. Cada gemido era más agudo, más desesperado y caliente que el anterior, hasta que la visión de la mujer parpadeó en blanco, y el nudo de presión entre sus piernas se deshizo. Madara sonrió al sentirlo: su adorada esposa se había corrido, sus paredes se contraían contra sus dedos de forma violenta, su nombre brotaba de forma entrecortada de sus labios. Mordió una última vez sus piernas, antes de incorporarse y sacarse la túnica. Para aquel entonces, la tormenta ya había cesado, sin embargo, poco o nada le importaba el clima a los esposos Uchiha. 

– Mi turno. – La mujer instó a Madara a volver encima suyo mientras acompasaba su respiración, hasta que en un descuido de Uchiha, invirtió los papeles. Se sentó en su regazo y delineó sus pectorales con las uñas suavemente, viendo cómo la piel enrojecía ante su toque, para, finalmente, ponerse entre sus piernas a cuatro patas. Su desnudez y sus movimientos hicieron en estragos en la psiquis y la anatomía del hombre, quién se mordió el labio inferior, hasta que aquel líquido carmesí brotó de él. Su esposa, por su parte, se tomó su tiempo, le quitó las vendas con cuidado, rozando sus piernas en el proceso. Le sacó los pantalones poco a poco, hasta ver el _fundoshi_ , dando cuenta del estado de su marido, no muy diferente al suyo. Deshizo el nudo con suma lentitud. Su rostro dejó ver aquella expresión tan común en su marido: una sonrisa torcida, prepotente. El miembro de Madara palpitaba, la punta cubierta de líquido preseminal. Se dio un momento para saborearlo, lamiendo sutilmente la longitud frente a sus ojos, delineándola con los labios. Uchiha, por su parte, jadeó y empuñó la sábana entre sus manos, la mezcla erótica entre lo que veía y sentía iba a terminar por enloquecerlo y, en términos estrictos, aún no se lo habían _chupado_ en condiciones. Gruñó roncamente al sentir cómo su mujer jugaba aún más con la punta de su erección, quién finalmente, la engulló completamente, llevándola a su garganta. Madara ahogó un gemido, no recordaba que recibir aquel tipo de atenciones fuese tan placentero. El ritmo pausado de su respiración desapareció cuando su esposa empezó a ejecutar un suave vaivén con la húmeda cavidad que abrigaba su sexo en aquel momento mientras su lengua realizaba pequeños movimientos sobre su glande. Nuevamente, aquella sensación llenó sus nervios: aquel pedazo de carne que pulsaba entre sus piernas era oprimido por la tráquea de su mujer. La gula en los actos de la señorita encima suyo era casi palpable, hasta que sus actos se convirtieron en un pequeño bucle increíblemente erótico de experimentar: el juego de la succión y la prisión de la garganta. Uchiha exhaló al ver, cómo, una vez más, aquella lengua trazaba con maestría la punta de su sexo.

Su ego no estaba preparado para siguiente imagen que llegó a sus orbes de obsidiana. Su mujer se encontraba sobre su pelvis, sosteniendo su erección por la base. La observó dejarse caer sobre su intimidad erguida con lentitud. Un gimoteo salió de los labios de su esposa, al sentir como su marido abría paso entre sus pliegues. Su labio inferior temblaba. Madara dejó que una sonrisa ladina se instalara en su rostro cuando sintió como las uñas de su contraria rompían la piel de su pecho. Las paredes que acunaban su miembro seguían siendo tan cálidas y estrechas. Exhaló, su mirada fija en el punto dónde sus pelvis se conectaban. La sensación era embriagadora, nunca había llegado tan profundo. La joven empezó a moverse, sus caderas se mecían deliciosamente, negándose así a dejar escapar de su interior de el más mínimo pedazo de carne palpitante que invadía sus entrañas, mientras las manos de Uchiha vagaban por sus formas, dibujaban pequeños y pecaminosos patrones en su piel. Finalmente, ella asentó sus manos sobre el torso de Madara, usándolo como punto de apoyo y empezó a montarlo, a deslizarse sobre su erección con ímpetu. Su boca se convirtió en un lío de gemidos, que se mezclaban con los gruñidos roncos de su marido, quién la sostuvo por la cadera, maltratando aún más la suave tez, ayudándole a alcanzar aquel ritmo desenfrenado que la enloquecía. El sonido de sus caderas chocando era completamente erótico, la visión de su sexo siendo tomado hasta la empuñadura iba a terminar por enloquecer a Uchiha. La espalda de su mujer estaba arqueada, sus pechos en alto. Madara juró que la amó más proclamándose diosa, sin embargo, su instinto dominante, arrinconado en aquel momento, hizo acto de presencia en su mente. Se incorporó, apegando nuevamente su cuerpo al de su esposa, uno de sus brazos la sostenía por la cintura, el otro, aferrado a su nuca, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran. Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, comiéndole la boca de la forma más perversa que su azabache cabeza podía hilar. Y aún cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron el preciado aire, sus lengua siguieron jugando entre ellas, rehusándose a dejar ir al contrario. Uchiha se dejó caer sobre el futón de nuevo, manteniendo la anatomía de su mujer unida a la suya. Disfrutó esa primera embestida de forma lasciva mientras una nalgada repicaba contra las paredes del cuarto.

– Lo siento mucho, querida, pero esta es mi cama, y aquí mando yo. – El compás de las embestidas de Madara empezaba a hacerse errático. Los placenteros gritos de su mujer llenando sus oídos y su ego al mismo tiempo.

– Dime a quién perteneces...

– Pero... – Su esposa no lograba articular algo más que sonidos obscenos. Cada estocada se hacía más delirante que la anterior.

– ¿Debo recordarte lo que vi? Podría castigarte por el resto de tus días...

– ¡Ma-...! ¡Madara~! – Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar: su nombre saliendo de aquellos carnosos labios. Uchiha hizo uso de su descomunal fuerza para recordarle a su mujer que lugar estaba únicamente entre sus brazos, gimiendo desesperadamente, tirando de su cabello. La visión de su contraria se hizo borrosa, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando más placer del que podía soportar. Finalmente, una corriente eléctrica azotó cada uno de sus nervios, sus paredes contrayéndose sobre el sexo de Madara. Acarició el cielo con ambas manos. Uchiha, a su vez, se permitió un par de embestidas más hasta derramarse en las entrañas de su mujer, quién gimoteó una vez más ante aquella sensación única: el miembro de Madara se hacía más grande y su semen cálido la llenaba completamente.

_Imitar la anatomía de Madara con un Kage Bunshin resultaba bastante simple, empero imitar el toque de fuego de sus ásperas manos era completamente imposible._


	6. Tu piel es mía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poner celoso a Uchiha Madara nunca es una buena idea, el resultado no es exactamente el que estás buscando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, Madara no es mi caballero de brillante armadura. Es un hombre muy tóxico, pero no he logrado encontrar una manera de escribirlo sin romantizarlo demasiado.
> 
> Segundo, este one-shot está basado en dos principios básicos del Daddy Kink: La regla de "si Papi te hizo sentir mal por algo, debes decírselo y él está obligado a recompensártelo" y el uso del castigo sexual y la negación del orgasmo en casos donde se presenta algún tipo de desobediencia.
> 
> Tercero, durante la Era Edo, las Oiran o cortesanas, ataban su obi al frente para poder desvestirse con más facilidad a la hora de prestar sus servicios.

**Capítulo VI – Tu piel es mía**  
 **Personajes:** Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama (mención).  
 **Universo:** Narutoverse  
 **Advertencias:** Lemon/lenguaje obsceno/lenguaje altisonante/sexo sin (mucho) sentido.

**Tu piel es mía**

– Siendo así, resulta bastante claro cuáles son los acuerdos para que Konohagakure no Sato se mantenga al mismo nivel político que el País del Fuego. – Uchiha y Senju, asintieron con la cabeza. Tobirama, a su vez, hundió sus dedos en la carne de su brazo izquierdo. No estaba plenamente de acuerdo, sin embargo, la aldea necesitaba un sustento económico a largo plazo y la mejor manera de conseguirlo era ésta: obtener independencia en las decisiones políticas, pero servir al Daimyo en las demás cuestiones.

Minami, quién se encontraba en la sala, soltó una bocanada de aire. En el momento en que el señor feudal se puso de pie, se acercó a su marido, Tobirama. Concentraría su esfuerzo en mantenerlo calmado mientras Hashirama realizaba los actos protocolarios. Madara y su esposa se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala con una reverencia.

– Odio estar de acuerdo con la rata esa, pero tiene razón. Estamos acorralados y los fondos que tenemos ya no son suficientes.

– Pero...

– Uchiha-sama, ¿podría acompañarme a dar un paseo? Me quedan pocos días en Konoha y me gustaría disfrutar de su compañía. – Madara rodó los ojos en un gesto prácticamente imperceptible y siguió a la princesa del País del Fuego. La chica se había encaprichado con el Uchiha desconociendo el hecho de que estaba casado. Durante la visita del Daimyo había estado tras Madara todo el tiempo e incluso, había intentado cortejarlo. Uchiha simplemente no la hacía a un lado porque era una niña caprichosa que podía poner en juego la estabilidad de la aldea y tal cosa no resultaba conveniente para ninguna de las partes. Sin embargo y siendo objetivos, el matrimonio Uchiha tampoco era especialmente afectuoso en público: nunca se tomaban de la mano y mucho menos, se abrazaban o besaban. En general, la mayor parte de Konoha sabía que ambos eran pareja por dos motivos: el primero, la cresta que solía adornar la espalda de Uchiha-hime, como muchos le llamaban y el segundo, los intentos reiterados de homicidio por parte de Madara a quiénes consideraba se habían acercado más de lo debido a su mujer.

– ¿Y Madara? – La voz de Hashirama resonó en el pasillo.

– Se fue con esa...

– No lo digas en voz alta. ¿Estás celosa?

– Y cómo quieres que no. Es feliz poniendo sus tetas en la cara de MI MARIDO. Madara está casado.

– Felizmente casado, por lo que sé.

– Si no te pega Mito, lo haré yo. – El Senju tuvo uno de sus episodios depresivos, poniendo de manifiesto las diversas fluctuaciones que podía presentar su estado de ánimo.

– Acompáñame. El punto débil de Madara son los celos, ¿no?

– Más o menos. Siempre está diciendo que nadie tiene porqué ver lo que es suyo y blah, blah, blah. Discutimos bastante por eso.

Hashirama sonrió y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de su despacho.

– La historia es un poco larga. Concretamente, le perteneció a una cortesana que solía servir al Clan Senju. Sólo... no le digas a Mito-chan, por favor. – Hashirama le entregó a la joven un kimono de seda azul oscuro con bordados de cerezo. El ribete superior parecía estar cosido con hilos de oro en un patrón angular continuo. Las mangas estaban diseñadas para caer sobre los brazos, permitiendo que el escote de quién lo usase fuese plenamente visible. Por demás, la prenda era corta y se abría al frente, dejando al descubierto las piernas. El obi, de un tono rosa pálido, era más delgado que uno común, haciéndolo más fácil de manejar y dando cuenta de la procedencia de la prenda.

– ¿Dónde lo vas a atar?

– No lo sé. ¿Al frente?

–Tú sólo quieres ver el mundo arder, literalmente.

– Un poco. Aunque, con la sinceridad del caso, nunca creí que te prestarías para una venganza de este tipo, Hashirama.

– Y no lo hago. Pero quiero ver la cara de mi mejor amigo cuando andes por las calles de Konoha con eso puesto.

– Me asustas.

Uchiha y Senju salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa cómplice. El kimono era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que la mujer lo guardara entre el suyo sin que se notara. Emprendió el rumbo de vuelta a casa, con aquella macabra arma entre sus manos. Porque, ¿quién dice que seducir no es también un juego a matar o morir?

Aquella noche, cuando Madara llegó a su casa, encontró a su esposa dormida. Esperaba, cuando menos, que lo intentase quemar con un Katon o lo mandase a dormir a otra habitación, sabiendo que odiaba dormir solo. Empero, nada de esto sucedió. Así las cosas y buscando evitar una discusión, que podría ser divertida, pero duraría hasta la madrugada, Madara se metió en su futón sin hacer ruido y acunó a su mujer sobre su pecho, quién le abrazó de forma inconsciente. Uchiha exhaló lentamente y cerró sus orbes, sabiendo que el sueño no tardaría en llegar.

Finalmente, el sol se filtró por el _shoji_ iluminando la estancia. Madara se levantó con la firme intención de cumplir con sus obligaciones de jefe del clan Uchiha. Aproximadamente una hora después, Uchiha-hime se puso en pie, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan. Sacó de su closet el pequeño kimono que Hashirama le había entregado y se dio un buen baño. Ató el delgado obi rosa hacia adelante y luego, lo acomodó, de manera que hiciese que su busto se viera un poco más voluptuoso. Recogió uno de los laterales de su cabello y se maquilló. Finalizó el atuendo con unos tacones pequeños. La otra opción era un par de sandalias ninjas, lo cual no era, ni por asomo, admisible.

Salió de la mansión Uchiha con especial cuidado, sabiendo que su marido se encontraba al otro lado de ésta rellenando papeleo. Inmediatamente llegó al centro de Konoha, las miradas y los murmullos acerca de su vestimenta y el nudo de su obi no se hicieron esperar. Kagami, quién tenía la misión de vigilar a Uchiha-hime cuando Madara no podía hacerlo, empezó a preocuparse, temiendo que alguien hiciera el intento de propasarse con la mujer y terminara siendo picado por la Kama del jefe del clan. A los ojos del joven Uchiha, era evidente que el uso de aquella vestimenta se debía a una afrenta personal, puesto que, le resultaba sumamente extraño que la chica desobedeciera los preceptos de su esposo. Así las cosas, retornó a la mansión, sabiendo que la única persona que podía remediar aquella situación era Madara.

Tres golpes se escucharon sobre el _fusuma_ de la habitación en la que Uchiha se encontraba trabajando.

– Madara-sama.

– ¿Puedo saber qué mierda hizo mi mujer ahora?

– Es que... Permítame mostrarle. – Las orbes de Kagami se tornaron carmesí, dejando entrever su Sharingan. Proyectó sobre la psiquis de Madara las imágenes de su mujer vestida con el pequeño kimono azul y la serie de miradas lascivas que se alzaban a su paso. Uchiha soltó una bocanada de aire al salir del genjutsu.

– Iré yo. – Al ego de Madara le urgía una explicación sobre aquella particular indumentaria.

– Madara-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Por qué...? – El aludido sonrió ladinamente. En realidad, Kagami se había tardado en indagar sobre su matrimonio.

– ¿Por qué me casé con mi mujer a sabiendas de que está loca? Bueno, la respuesta es más simple de lo que parece. Porque la cuido por convicción y no por obligación. Ciertamente, no me necesita, pero sigue aquí conmigo, llamándome _pelos de pincho_ cada tanto...

– Entiendo.

– Puedes retirarte.

El papeleo tendría que esperar. Madara recorrió los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar al _genkan,_ dónde se calzó. Salió de la mansión a toda prisa, recorriendo Konoha a través de sus techos, sabiendo que de aquel modo tendría una mejor visión de la situación. Al llegar al mercado de la aldea, pudo observar exactamente lo mismo que su subordinado. El kimono corto y revelador y el montón de imbéciles a quiénes sólo les faltaba sangrar por la nariz ante el paso de su esposa. Aquella era, básicamente, su peor pesadilla. Cuando la vio perderse al final de la calle, luego de unas cuantas compras, bajó de la azotea sobre la que se encontraba y se tomó el trabajo de poner a cada tipo que había visto mirando a su mujer de forma indebida en un genjutsu. Les torturaría por horas sólo para recordarles que habían posado sus iris en la persona equivocada.

Uchiha continuó tras el rastro de su esposa, evitando ser descubierto por ella. Esperaría a que regresara a la mansión que tenían por hogar para escuchar su explicación, cualesquiera que fuese.

Con la decepción plasmada en el rostro, Uchiha-hime retornó al distrito del clan del abanico, más concretamente a su casa. Madara no había aparecido ni por asomo y aquella exhibición de sus atributos había sido en vano. Se descalzó en la entradilla y soltó su cabello nuevamente. Sus pasos repicaron sobre el _tatami._ Se encontraba bajo el umbral de su cuarto cuando sintió como un par de brazos que reconocería con suma facilidad, la sostenían por el pecho y las caderas, impidiéndole moverse.

– ¡Suéltame!

– Espero que tengas una buena explicación para estar vestida así.

– ¡¿Por qué no vas a meter tu cara entre las tetas de la hija del Daimyo?!

– Así que la _princesita Uchiha_ hizo todo esto porque está celosa. Lo veo y no lo creo...

– Y funcionó, ¿sabes? Porque te hierve la sangre de sólo pensar que otros hombres me vieron con la misma lujuria con la que tú me ves.

– Sabes que te voy a castigar, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Y qué no será divertido...

– Te casaste conmigo justamente porque no te tengo miedo.

Madara aventó a su mujer sobre el futón. Si bien sentía una gran aversión por el castigo físico y lo consideraba ruin de cualquier manera posible, tenía una tendencia prácticamente insaciable por recurrir al castigo de tipo sexual. Se puso sobre su esposa a gatas, dándose un momento para observarla. Su maquillaje era suave y armonizaba con sus facciones y el pequeño kimono realzaba cada una de sus formas de una manera sumamente lasciva.

– Debo admitir que te ves bastante bien así, pero... saber que la piel de tus pechos es sumamente tersa, que tus caderas son más anchas que el promedio y que tus nalgas se alzan gloriosas es un privilegio que sólo yo debería tener. _Tu piel es mía, princesita Uchiha._ – La voz de Uchiha salió como un ronroneo, tensando cada uno de los músculos de la aludida.

Madara soltó el nudo y ató las manos de su mujer sobre su cabeza con su obi. La seda, a pesar de parecer sumamente delicada, no lo era, aunque, para Uchiha, en aquel momento su mayor cualidad era su poca elasticidad. A su esposa le resultaría prácticamente imposible desatar el nudo con el que había restringido sus movimientos. Así las cosas, finalmente, Madara abrió el pequeño kimono, dejando prácticamente desnuda a su mujer. Debajo sólo había un _fundoshi._ Nada de vendas en el pecho, ni siquiera un par de pantalones ninja cortos.Uchiha tomó a la joven por la barbilla y selló sus labios contra los suyos con ímpetu. Usó su torso para crear un roce descarado entre la anatomía de la fémina debajo suyo y la propia, siendo plenamente consciente de que su calor causaba estragos en su esposa. Mordió su labio inferior hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre llegó a su paladar y se mezcló de manera lasciva con su saliva. Esto le permitió obtener acceso a la húmeda cavidad de su mujer, la cual recorrió con avidez, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha que siempre ganaba él. Siguieron deslizando su boca sobre la del contrario, hasta que sus pulmones les reclamaron el oxígeno, a lo que Uchiha-hime respondió jadeando. Los besos de Madara siempre buscaban provocar y aquel no había sido la excepción. Apoyado en sus manos, repasó las curvas de su esposa: algunos hematomas aún no habían sanado y luego de lo sucedido, Uchiha no descansaría hasta ver cada tramo de aquella piel, tan suya, marcado. Procedió a arrastrar sus besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, chupándolo ligeramente. Cuando se encontró con su pulso, hundió sus dientes en la suave piel, que no tardo en enrojecerse. Siguió besando, mordiendo y chupando cada punto dulce de aquella erógena zona, dejando su huella en cada lugar que había rozado su boca.

Madara continuó descendiendo, su boca se concentró en hacer un chupetón en la clavícula de su esposa, hasta que llegó a su esternón, dónde volvió a clavar sus dientes en la carne, mientras sentía como Uchiha-hime frotaba su entrepierna contra la suya. Detuvo sus movimientos sobre el torso de su mujer, y se incorporó, asentándose en sus rodillas. La tomó por las caderas y empezó a embestirla, dejándole sentir su erección, completamente rígida contra sus pliegues, aún cubiertos por aquel _fundoshi_ blanco que comenzaba a empaparse. Recibió como respuesta un par de gemidos ahogados, que lo instaron a proseguir con la labor que estaba llevando a cabo sobre su pecho. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de ella, deslizando sus labios sobre uno de sus botones rosa, chupando y mordisqueando, lamiendo cada tanto, notando como la carne se erguía ante su toque, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, siguió jugueteando con aquel brote hasta que se hizo tan sensible que dolía. _Era tan placentero que dolía._ Incluso, el aliento cálido de Madara resultaba tortuoso para su mujer. Repitió el proceso en el otro pezón, la espalda de su contraria arqueándose contra su anatomía.

– Ma... Madara~... duele... – Uchiha sopló levemente sobre el botón con el que aún se encontraba jugando.

– ¿Decías? – La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que su marido sonrió ladinamente.

Después de un par de quejas más, Madara finalmente abandonó los pezones de Uchiha-hime, quién soltó una bocanada de aire, sabiendo que podía empeorar. Y lo haría. Uchiha desató el nudo del _fundoshi_ que aún cubría la intimidad de su esposa. Removió sus fluidos con sus dedos, para luego, llevárselos a la boca.

– Te gusta que te castigue, ¿no?

– ¡Cállate!

– Respuesta equivocada.

Madara alzó a su esposa por sus talones, dejando sus piernas estiradas. Empezó a palmearlas. Sus golpes eran cortos y secos, lo que los hacía increíblemente dolorosos hasta que finalmente, ardían. La sangre se agolpaba en la piel, tiñéndola de carmesí. Empero, Uchiha sabía y sabía muy bien que la línea entre el placer y el dolor era sumamente delgada y que ella lo disfrutaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Al ver sus piernas sonrosadas, la soltó y acomodó sus muslos sobre sus hombros. Mordisqueó la cara interna de éstos y luego, llevó su rostro a sus pliegues y lamió cuánto encontró a su paso con gula. El gemido subsiguiente que llenó la habitación fue música para los oídos de Madara. Su lengua se movía lentamente sobre su punto dulce, frotando con suavidad, chupando cada tanto. La mujer intentó cerrar sus piernas antes de que el calor entre ellas se hiciese exasperante por culpa de su marido, sin embargo, la respuesta de Uchiha fue sostenerla con más fuerza, dejando algunos moretones en la suave tez, mientras seguía a lo suyo, realizando movimientos circulares sobre el clítoris de su mujer, provocándola cada vez más, disfrutando lascivamente como sus fluidos se mezclaban con su saliva. Prestó especial atención a aquel sucio sonido que resultaba de _comerle el coño_ a su esposa, quién tenía las manos empuñadas, sus uñas rompiendo lentamente sus palmas. El hecho de encontrarse amarrada no sólo restringía sus movimientos, sino que también le impedía drenar el placer que corría por sus venas halando el cabello de Madara, lo que la empujaba más y más al clímax. Uchiha escuchó sus gritos de placer, el errático ritmo de su respiración y justo, cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar, se detuvo. Se puso de pie hasta llegar al otro extremo del futón, dónde tomó a Uchiha-hime por las muñecas, haciendo que se apoyara en sus rodillas. Sacó un kunai de su bolsa y rompió las vendas que solían cubrir sus piernas. No tenía tiempo que perder. Desde que su mujer había osado hablarle de tal modo al inicio del tarde, había fantaseado con cerrarle la boca de un modo más _erótico_. Se quitó los pantalones y el _fundoshi_ rápidamente, dejando su miembro palpitante frente a ella.

– Chúpalo. – La chica empezó a juguetear con su lengua sobre la punta, dando lamidas cortas y suaves, siendo plenamente consciente de que Madara amaba que fuese más ruda. Uchiha, no muy contento de ver a su esposa divirtiéndose a costa de su paciencia, enroscó su cabello en su mano y tiró hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Te dije que lo chuparas, no que jugaras con él. – Sabiendo que entre más jugara con la cordura de su marido más tiempo le negarían el anhelado orgasmo, Uchiha-hime accedió al pedido, y abrigó el miembro de Madara con su húmeda cavidad. Lo llevó a su garganta y luego, comenzó a ejecutar un ligero vaivén del que Uchiha se aburrió rápidamente. Necesitaba más. Así las cosas, volvió a jalar el pelo de su mujer y empezó a embestir su boca de forma violenta hasta que sintió como su erección se derretía, como una corriente sumamente placentera atravesaba su espina dorsal. Se corrió entre los labios de su esposa, quién salivaba sobremanera en un intento desesperado por respirar mejor. Sonrió ladinamente al sentir cómo tragaba su semilla.

– Eso es algo que no podrás hacer hasta que yo lo diga. – Madara se encontró con una mirada fulminante como réplica. Dejó que aquella sonrisa prepotente se instalara en su rostro nuevamente mientras se sacaba la túnica, que fue a parar a un destino desconocido del lugar.

Uchiha tomó asiento sobre el futón y arrastró a su mujer entre sus piernas. Puso su espalda, aún cubierta, contra su abdomen, y enredó sus piernas con las de ella, impidiéndole cerrarlas. Acarició sus muslos de manera sutil, dibujando un pequeño y pecaminoso patrón. Repasó una de las marcas que había hecho previamente en su cuello y delineó su figura desde su cadera hasta su boca, rozando levemente su labio inferior. Llevó sus dedos a su boca y los ensalivó. Luego, guió su mano de vuelta sus pliegues. Empujó dos de sus dígitos en sus entrañas, buscando aquel lugar que la hacía morir definitivamente en sus brazos, mientras su pulgar atendía su hinchado clítoris, que prácticamente gritaba por atención. Su erección, a su vez, comenzaba a crecer nuevamente. Cuando Madara dio con aquel punto dulce, empezó a mover la mano que mantenía enterrada en el lugar dónde se unían las piernas de su esposa con frenesí, llevándola al borde del clímax. Sin embargo, reconociendo la agudeza de sus gemidos como un síntoma del orgasmo, Uchiha hizo sus movimientos más lentos hasta que detuvo su placentera labor. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, empujándola a la desesperación, dejándola una y otra vez justo en la orilla. 

– Está bien. Tú ganas. Lo siento... No debí ponerte celoso, pero...

– Pero... – Madara resopló. Le hería de un modo u otro, que su esposa, la mujer con quién compartía su cama y vida, desconfiara de él. La tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. – Contéstame algo. – Uchiha-hime asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Te he sido infiel alguna vez?

– No, incluso me has mostrado tus recuerdos.

– Exacto. Escúchame bien. _Diré esto una sola vez._ Allá afuera puede haber mujeres más hermosas que tú. Pero la única piel que me importa es la tuya. _Porque es enteramente mía._

Uchiha empujó a su mujer, quién cayó boca abajo en el futón. Sabiendo exactamente que se aproximaba, puso sus nalgas en alto. El nombre de su marido brotó de sus labios cuando su erección se abrió paso en sus entrañas. Dolía. Empero, la lujuria que recorría sus venas era superior a aquel malestar. Era una situación que no había cambiado en años: sus paredes seguían siendo cálidas y estrechas y el miembro de Madara demasiado grande. Este último, enterró sus manos en las caderas de la chica debajo suyo hasta dejar un par de hematomas. Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta. Empezó a embestirla pausadamente, llevando su longitud hasta la empuñadura. Sus movimientos eran lánguidos y profundos. Una nalgada repicó sobre las paredes del cuarto, y luego, otra y otra. Fueron cuatro en total. Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas lentamente, jugando una vez más con la cordura de su mujer. Salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta, dejándola al frente suyo. Desató sus manos finalmente, sus muñecas se encontraban marcadas por la presión de la seda. Madara puso una de las piernas de su esposa sobre su hombro y volvió a entrar en ella, de una manera más ruda, su pelvis moviéndose de forma delirante. Jadeó al sentir como Uchiha-hime llevaba sus manos a su espalda y rompía su piel. Necesitaba aquella sensación, encontraba aquel dolor increíblemente erótico. Uchiha unió sus labios a los de su contraria en un beso húmedo y caliente en el que frotaron sus lenguas, buscando siempre más del otro. Sin embargo, el ego de Madara no estaba completamente satisfecho aún. Así las cosas, Uchiha llevó sus manos, ásperas y masculinas a la espalda de su mujer, y se incorporó sin salir de ella, quién quedó sentada sobre su regazo. La masculinidad de Madara palpitando en su interior era un _problema._

– Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga contigo?

– Eres un cabrón de mierda. – Uchiha le dio una nalgada a su mujer que la hizo removerse en su lugar, mientras un pequeño grito de placer se derramaba de sus labios.

– Respuesta equivocada, _princesita Uchiha._ Déjame decirte que estás muy rebelde hoy.

– ¡Haz lo que tú quieras! ¡Hazme gritar tu nombre! ¡Párteme en dos! Pero por amor a Kami, ¡déjame correrme!

Madara se dejó caer, de tal modo que su esposa quedó encima suyo. Separó sus glúteos y comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, esta vez con todo el ímpetu que su descomunal fuerza le permitía, buscando alcanzar aquel compás que la hacía perder la razón. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos, mientras sus jadeos se enredaban con los gemidos de ella. El sonido de sus pieles chocando era cada vez más lascivo. El aire de aquella habitación se podía cortar. Uchiha sonrió al sentir como su mujer clavaba sus uñas en su pecho, hasta que mordieron su cuello. No era algo que sucedía muy a menudo, pero cuando ocurría lo disfrutaba sobremanera. Prueba de ello, fue el gemido ronco que salió de su boca. Finalmente, Uchiha-hime apegó su frente a la de Madara, sintiéndose desfallecer del placer: el nudo de presión entre sus piernas se deshacía y sus pliegues se contraían de manera violenta sobre el miembro de su marido, el cual terminó por hacerse más grande y llenar con su semen cálido sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, Madara ni siquiera permitió que sus pieles se enfriarán. Se negó a salir del interior de mujer e inmediatamente su longitud recuperó su rigidez, inició una nueva faena. Aquella noche no quedó un tramo de piel sobre la _princesita Uchiha_ sin mancillar por su esposo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Uchiha-hime intentó moverse, no le fue posible. Estaba sumamente agotada. Ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cuántas veces había llegado al orgasmo... Madara la haló hacia sí, acunándola en su pecho.

– Sabes que no podrás moverte...

– Eres un imbécil.

– Tu imbécil. Me adoras así, de cualquier modo.

– Odio cuando tienes razón.

Madara y su mujer siguieron discutiendo, riéndose cada tanto... hasta que sonaron tres golpes sobre el _fusuma._

– Pase. – Una de las mucamas de la mansión Uchiha, quizás la más antigua de todas, apareció tras la puerta corrediza.

– Madara-sama, Uchiha-hime, me disculpo por la interrupción.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– La hija del Daimyo le busca, Madara-sama. – Los esposos refunfuñaron al unísono.

– ¿Dónde está?

– En la sala del té.

– Dile que me espere. Puedes retirarte.

– Con permiso. – El _fusuma_ volvió a cerrarse. Uchiha se levantó y tomó sus pantalones del suelo. Se vistió rápidamente y ató su cabello en una coleta alta. Su piel hablaría por él. Recorrió los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar a aquella sala, justo al lado del _genkan._ Ahí estaba la raíz de todos sus problemas, bebiendo el té de forma elegante.

– Uchiha-sama. – La chica reparó en Madara y vio los moretones, arañazos y mordiscos. Su pálida piel rota. – ¿Qué le sucedió?

– Mi mujer...

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Aquel grito se escuchó en las cuatro grandes naciones _shinobi_. El labio inferior de la princesa temblaba, el asombro en su mirada era prácticamente palpable. – ¿Es usted casado?

– Sí, hace tres años.

– Pero... ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer para estar con usted?

– No, _me casé con mi mujer porque no es una princesita a la que tengo que cuidar todo el tiempo._ Si no tienes nada más que hacer en mi casa, te pido que te retires. – Uchiha se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Dejó que aquella niñita caprichosa observara su espalda también llena de rasguños, que jamás serían suyos, mientras regresaba a su habitación. Su única prioridad en aquel momento era seguir durmiendo con la mujer con la que había elegido compartir cama y vida.

_Madara es un hombre sumamente posesivo. Sabe muy bien que es imposible encontrar a alguien mejor que él, los celos no tienen cabida en su mente, sin embargo, nadie debería tener el privilegio de ver lo que él considera suyo._


	7. Cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Este es otro OS sobre amor propio.
> 
> Para quiénes no me conocen, tengo una quemadura de tercer grado en mi pecho.
> 
> Este OS más que hilar una historia en sí, es una colección de momentos.

**Capítulo VII - Cicatrices**   
**Personajes:** Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama.  
 **Universo:** Universo alterno **  
Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**_Cicatrices_ **

Suspiró. Madara soltó una bocanada de aire. Estaba frustrado. Llevaba meses sin poder dibujar algo que le _hablara._ A su alrededor sólo había una gran pila de bocetos realmente inexpresivos, que nunca tendrían la capacidad de cautivar a alguien: carecían de alma. Sí, el encuadre era perfecto y sus capacidades técnicas no tenían discusión, pero, más allá de aquello no había _nada._

Uchihanunca se imaginó que ser artista fuese tan complicado. Se había dedicado al arte por el mero placer de hacerlo, puesto que, a sus 32 años, ya contaba con una empresa a su nombre, y una exorbitante fortuna, la cual le permitía vivir cómodamente. 

Madara se levantó de su silla cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa. No solía tener visitas, a menos que se tratara de Hashirama, su mejor amigo o de Izuna, su hermano menor. En este caso, y tras abrir la puerta, se encontró con un rostro de piel tostada que le resultaba sumamente familiar.

– Pasa.

– ¿Puedo saber hace cuántos días no sales?

– Sí salgo, Hashirama. Voy a la tienda de comestibles y entreno todos los días...

– ¿Todavía estás en un bloqueo?

– Sí. Y lo odio. Me frustra sentirme tan inútil.

– Entonces sal. Ve a un museo o un parque. En estas cuatro paredes no encontrarás nada más que las plantas que yo sembré hace algunos años.

– Ojalá supieras cuánto detesto que tengas razón. – El Senju soltó una carcajada. Madara podía ser tan terco...

– Espero que, por una vez en la vida, me hagas caso.

– Vale, me ducharé e iré al museo. Ahora, ¿puedes largarte de mi casa y dejar de molestarme con tu presencia? – Hashirama se deprimió, dejándose cubrir por un aura azul, que lo hacía parecer un niño de 12 años, en lugar del respetado médico que era para aquel entonces. Uchiha no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios ante los cambios en el estado de ánimo del Senju.

Un par de horas más tarde, Madara se encontraba frente a la puerta del Museo de arte moderno de _Konoha._ Entró y empezó a recorrer sus pasillos, iniciando por los lugares más visitados, dónde las obras de los grandes maestros solían exhibirse. Empero, en aquel lugar, no encontró la inspiración que su alma anhelaba. Siguió moviéndose, hasta llegar a la galería más apartada, en cuyas paredes colgaban los trabajos de diversos artistas emergentes. A Uchiha le pareció una lástima que aquellas composiciones estuvieran tan alejadas de la parte central del sitio, puesto que, algunas de ellas podían llegar a ser tan notables como las de otros renombrados curadores. Sus cavilaciones lo inundaron _hasta que la vio._

Estaba de pie contemplando uno de los lienzos. En principio, lo que le llamó la atención no fue su vestimenta o su físico.

Fue su expresión.

Después de muchos años siendo un hombre de negocios, Madara había conocido la hipocresía del mundo de primera mano. Sabía que gran parte de las sonrisas solían ser falsas, que las personas sólo se movían por sus propios intereses. _Y luego estaba ella._ Su expresión de asombro genuino cautivó sus sentidos. Una parte del cimiento más básico de Uchiha se removió, puesto que, hasta aquel momento, había creído firmemente que _el asombro o la admiración_ eran emociones reservadas a los niños. Sin embargo, el brillo en las iris de aquella mujer no podía estarle mintiendo. Él sabía muy bien que no se trataba de un artificio, de una simulación. Sus cejas estaban curvadas hacia arriba, su boca se encontraba entreabierta. Abrió su cuaderno de bocetos con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, preocupado por perturbar aquella expresión, que le resultaba hermosa a sus ojos. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a dibujar.

A medida que sus trazos iban tomando forma, detalló más de las curvas de _su musa_. Su falda dejaba ver sus piernas, sumamente grandes y de un tono similar al suyo. Su escote tenía un tamaño considerable, quizás atractivo para muchos, pero no llegaba a afectar la proporción de su cuerpo. Era evidente que la chica no era delgada, como muchas otras de sus modelos anteriores. Sus orbes ónix se detuvieron en la parte superior de su torso. _Una gran ciactriz atravesaba su pecho de un lado a otro._ Madara se preguntó porqué la mujer al frente suyo no escondía su imperfección como haría la mayoría y aquella duda sólo lo deslumbró más. Cuando levantó su cabeza, se encontró con una mirada afilada observando su trabajo.

Le habían descubierto.

– ¿Puedo ver? – Uchiha cerró su libreta de forma ágil. Hubiese preferido pasar desapercibido.

– Supongo que sí. – Madara señaló una banca que había dentro de la galería, a lo que la chica dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel espacio. Tomó asiento y esperó a que el hombre se sentara a su lado.

– Uchiha Madara.

– Es un placer. – El aludido le entregó su cuaderno a la joven. Pasó las hojas hasta encontrarse con su dibujo. La mujer sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Aquel boceto le había abrumado. _Simplemente, nadie le había visto así, como si fuese hermosa._ Uchiha, por su parte, no estaba preparado para una reacción tan cruda. Sabía que el arte podía llegara ser doloroso en muchas ocasiones, pero hasta aquel momento, nunca había visto una respuesta tan visceral a alguna de sus obras.

– ¿Puedo invitarte a un café? – La aludida arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a Madara con desconfianza. En su haber tenía un listado de malas experiencias amorosas y, más importante aún, no estaba buscando ningún tipo de relación.

– ¿Eres consciente de lo mal que se oye?

– No como una cita, mujer estúpida. – Contrario a lo que Uchiha pudo haber esperado, la chica sonrió. Para ella, aquel insulto delataba sus intenciones. Madara, por su parte, mordió su lengua. Había insultado a _su musa_ sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. – Fuiste mi modelo improvisada y me gustaría pagarte por ello.

– Un café está bien, entonces.

•

•

•

•

•

Habían pasado meses luego de aquel encuentro. Las llamadas se habían convertido en salidas, los cafés en almuerzos. Madara se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su musa y viceversa. Aquella tarde, Uchiha la había citado junto a Hashirama en su casa. Su arte había tenido avances significativos durante aquel tiempo y quería mostrarlos. Uchiha no era exactamente abierto a las opiniones ajenas, sin embargo, disfrutaba de la admiración del Senju y la mujer por su trabajo. Hablaron del futuro, de la relación de Hashirama y Mito, comieron e incluso, Madara se permitió bosquejar a su musa y su mejor amigo un par de veces. Justo antes del ocaso, el Senju partió, alegando que tenía una cita con su prometida. Una tormenta se desató en el cielo después de un momento. Así, las horas pasaron y sin más remedio que permitirle a la chica dormir en su casa, Uchiha soltó una bocanada de aire.

– Yo dormiré en el sofá.

– No. Yo soy tu invitada. Dormiré en el sofá.

– No. Yo soy el hombre. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

– Durmamos juntos entonces y se acabó el asunto.

– No. Si pones a una mujer y a un hombre a dormir juntos, terminan teniendo sexo y... somos amigos... - Madara comenzó a divagar. No podía negar que lo deseaba, pero entre tenerla cerca de manera fraterna y no tenerla, elegía la primera opción claramente. La chica se puso en la punta de sus pies y acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de Uchiha. Aunque le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos por Madara, finalmente se había afrontado y, en definitiva, quería estar con él. A Uchiha le tomó un momento corresponderle, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, se permitió desbordar sus emociones en medio del beso. No sólo le apetecía, también la quería para él. Llevó sus manos a su cintura mientras jugaba con su lengua, recorriendo su cavidad bucal en medio del atrevido roce. Cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron el preciado aire, fue ella quien tomó la palabra.

– Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– _Porque tus ojos jamás me han mentido_. No diré que eres malo disimulando, pero... te fastidia que hasta el tipo del Starbucks me mire.

– Yo...

– Cállate. Y préstame una camiseta.

– Mujer estúpida. – Ambos soltaron una carcajada. El insulto había pasado a ser una muestra de cariño. – ¿Hace cuánto te gusto?

– Querrás decir hace cuánto acepté que me gustabas...

– ¿Qué?

– Eres demasiado engreído para mi gusto, pero puedo vivir con eso...

– No te hagas...

– Bueno, hace un mes.

Aquella noche, con el sonido de la lluvia repicando sobre el techo, Madara y su musa compartieron algo más que una cama. Unieron su carne y se entregaron el uno al otro. Uchiha se complació con la piel entre sus dedos, disfrutó el sabor de sus labios y se deleitó con cada una de sus curvas. 

Y Madara deseó infinitamente poder dibujarla gritando su nombre, proclamándose su diosa.

•

•

•

•

•

En el momento en que Madara despertó completamente solo en su cama, se levantó con un único objetivo: hacer que su compañera regresara con él. El olor a café empezó a inundar sus fosas nasales a medida que recorría los pasillos de su casa. Entró a la cocina, sirvió un poco de aquella bebida amarga y prosiguió su camino. Fue al estudio, donde su musa solía espiar algunos de sus trabajos y cuando no la encontró, el miedo corrió por sus venas. Su ropa aún se encontraba en el piso de la habitación. _Ella tenía que estar allí._ Se encaminó hacia el jardín y al verla, _la realización lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos._

Estaba sentada en su pequeño edén, aquel que Hashirama había diseñado algunos años atrás, sobre una minúscula banca. Tenía puesta una camiseta corta, negra, con botones al frente. Madara sabía perfectamente que no había nada debajo. Había tenido en sus manos aquel par de pechos muchísimas veces antes, las suficientes como para saber que caían y exactamente cómo lo hacían. Los hombros de su musa estaban completamente laxos, mientras sus caderas se hallaban casi al borde de la banqueta, dándole a su cuerpo una expresión totalmente relajada. Sus muslos grandes y de un tono sumamente claro se juntaban, mientras sus piernas se mantenían separadas. Abajo no había mucho que decir: Sólo un panty de color aguamarina cubría lo necesario. Pudo ver sus pecas, los colores vivos del tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo. La parte frontal de su cabello estaba recogida con un trapo de color blanco, que había anudado en un gran lazo, dándole un aspecto infantil. Entre sus manos tenía un tulipán rosado, que seguramente, había robado de su jardín. Su expresión de genuino asombro era única: Sus ojos brillaban, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus cejas se encontraban un poco inclinadas hacia arriba.

 _Y luego estaba la cicatriz._ Exactamente igual que siempre, alzándose orgullosa en la parte alta de su pecho.

Y entonces, Madara lo supo. _Se había enamorado de la imperfección._ De cada cicatriz, estría, de la piel maravillosamente rota. Se negaba a moverse, a romper la magia de aquel gesto, a destrozar la tranquilidad que inundaba el rostro que, hasta aquel momento, inspiraba muchas de sus creaciones. _Y a su yo más estricto le dolió pensar que ella, su musa, no era suya._ Y pensó en encerrar su belleza, esconderla del mundo, _tenerla sólo para él._ Y sintió envidia de todas aquellas ocasiones en que su sonrisa resplandecía para alguien más.

_Sólo ella podía convertir su pecho estoico en un torbellino._

Finalmente, se decidió a abrir la puerta de vidrio. Ante el ruido, la chica alzó la mirada y sonrió. _Y Madara se sintió culpable._ Porque alejarla del mundo sería el equivalente de opacar su brillo, altanero y seguro. Sin embargo, el pensamiento aún retumbaba en su cabeza: sólo estaban saliendo. Eran del otro y _realmente no eran de nadie._ No existía un vínculo que les uniera de manera significativa. Sólo un montón de bocetos, una cama desordenada, algunos recuerdos...

– ¡Buenos días! – Su musa soltó la flor y la dejó sobre la banca, haciendo espacio para que Madara pudiera sentarse a su lado. Uchiha entró al pequeño jardín descalzo, sintiendo como la grama acariciaba su piel desnuda. Dejó su taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía cerca. 

– Buenos días.

– ¿Estaba bien el café? – Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Ella cuidaba de él, cómo quién cuida de alguien que ama y él a cambio, la dibujaba. Dejaba que sus inspiración fluyera a través de sus curvas. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, distinta a todas las demás, sabiendo que había dejado su máscara bajo las sábanas, la envolvió con sus brazos. _Y es que cada cierto tiempo, Madara temía que su musa fuese una simple ilusión._ Y luego, se repetía que era demasiado humana para ser una hasta que el miedo lo abandonaba.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Este... Sé mía, por favor. – La chica se removió en el abrazo, hasta poder mirar a Madara a los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho.

– Mi corazón es tuyo, Madara. – Uchiha sonrió. No era una sonrisa grande, como la de su mejor amigo o la de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sin embargo, estaba ahí. Y ella, se acercó a él lo suficiente para cerrar el espacio entre los labios de ambos. Su beso había sido suave, sin ningún otro tipo de intención que destilar amor. _Porque ella también se había enamorado de la imperfección._

•

•

•

•

•

Madara se encontraba de pie, su cuerpo apoyado sobre el barandal. Vestía un traje azul oscuro hecho a medida, un corbatín rojo engalanando su cuello. Luego de meses de trabajo, había convertido aquel taller abandonado en una hermosa galería. Aquella noche abría su segunda exposición, después de tres años de sequía. A su lado estaba Hashirama, acompañándolo con una copa de champagne en la mano. Uchiha volvió a repasar el gran salón con sus iris: los asistentes vestían de gala, mientras admiraban su trabajo y al igual que a su mejor amigo, algún licor los seguía.

– ¿Ya viste la última galería?

– Sí. Te has hecho cursi, amigo mío. – Una pequeña vena se hizo presente al costado derecho de la frente de Madara.

– ¡Hashirama!

– La verdad es que, jamás esperé que le dedicaras una galería completa a una de tus novias. Mucho más, conociendo tu pésimo historial...

– ¡Senju de mierda! – Uchiha tomó a Hashirama por la solapa de su chaqueta. Empezaba a molestarse. El Senju, a su vez, tuvo uno de sus episodios depresivos. Un aura completamente azul lo rodeó, dejando entrever las posibles variaciones de su estado de ánimo. Madara se encontraba en el proceso de acribillar a su mejor amigo cuando la vio vagando por el primer piso. Seguramente estaba buscándolo. Hashirama notó el pequeño brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Madara siempre había sido muy bueno para esconder sus emociones, sobre todo aquellas que eran positivas, _pero sus ojos jamás mentían._ Su musa llevaba puesta una gran falda tableada, de un tono rosa pálido y un _croptop_ negro que dejaba a la vista su gran cicatriz. Las comisuras de Uchiha se curvaron hacia arriba al verla usando aquellas sandalias de tacón, a sabiendas de que las odiaba. Le resultaba sumamente obvio que su razón para utilizarlas, era él. Uno de los laterales de su cabello estaba recogido y su maquillaje, en tonos cafés y rosas, armonizaba perfectamente con su rostro. Soltó a Hashirama para poder observarla mejor. Le gustaba admirar sus expresiones, contemplarla cuando no era consciente de ello.

– Nunca creí que te gustara una mujer tan llamativa... En general, te molesta que te opaquen.

– _Me gusta porque ella brilla conmigo..._ – Madara creyó que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo, sin embargo...

– ¿Puedo saber en qué momento te hiciste tan cursi? ¡Ay! ¡Mira qué bonito terrón de azúcar! – Hashirama habló de forma aguda, burlándose claramente de su mejor amigo. Uchiha tomó al Senju por la camisa, levantándolo, separando sus pies unos centímetros del suelo en el proceso. 

– ¡HASHIRAMA! ¡Repítelo!

– ¡Madara! – Una voz aguda resonó en el recinto. El aludido dejó caer al castaño de forma brusca, quién, en su fuero interno, ya había recitado sus últimas oraciones.

– Lo arruinaste, maldito Senju.

– Te dijo que eras cursi, ¿no? – Uchiha desvió la mirada. Organizó su traje nuevamente, acomodando el pequeño corbatín que adornaba su cuello.

–...–

– Tomaré eso como un sí... – Madara resopló. Bajo ciertas circunstancias, odiaba que le conociera tanto.

– Dejando de lado a este idiota... Tengo una galería que mostrarte.

– Será un placer, Maestro Uchiha. – Madara tomó la mano de su musa, quién sonrió abiertamente. Sabía lo mucho que le costaban a Uchiha las demostraciones de afecto en público y lo significativo que resultaba para él hacer tal cosa. Apretó la palma entre la suya, intentándole transmitir su fuerza y su cariño. _Ella estaba ahí para él, en cualquier caso y bajo cualquier circunstancia._ Así las cosas, la pareja empezó a divagar por aquel espacio, bajo la estricta guía de Madara.

Uchiha quería creer que aquella muestra era una colección de expresiones humanas. Había conocido la riqueza y la pobreza y los rostros tras aquellas condiciones. La lujuria le había perseguido antes, igual que la ira o el amor. También había visto la tristeza, la angustia y el dolor, en sus variadas formas y manifestaciones. Empero, la emoción humana que lo seguía deslumbrando, a pesar de los años, era el asombro. Antes de conocer a su musa y dada su formación anterior, Madara había sido un fiel creyente de que la _admiración genuina_ era un sentimiento reservado sólo a los niños. Lo demás, a sus ojos, era pura hipocresía. Sin embargo, ella le había demostrado que los adultos _sí_ se asombraban, sólo que no se permitían el sentimiento comúnmente.

El recorrido fue largo. La exposición estaba compuesta por cuatro galerías, siendo la última, la más importante para Uchiha. Durante la ronda, Madara y su chica despertaron una variedad de miradas curiosas, saludaron invitados por doquier, bebieron champagne... Incluso, charlaron un momento con Izuna, el cual perseguía a Itama, su pequeño novio. Madara, finalmente, encaminó sus pasos hacía la división que había construido en la parte trasera de aquel taller.

Uchiha disfrutó el sonrojo que empolvó las mejillas de su musa al verse, repetida y otra vez en aquellas paredes. En la pared central había una colección de bocetos de Madara, incluido aquel primer dibujo. La mayoría eran bosquejos casuales. Algunos de ellos, más íntimos, estaban distribuidos en los bordes de la recopilación. Ella los reconoció inmediatamente: _Eran los diseños que Madara había hecho luego de su primera vez juntos. En aquella ocasión, se había negado rotundamente a dejarse perfilar desnuda. Así las cosas, Uchiha accedió a retratarla con ropa interior._

Madara continuó su camino al lado de su chica, hasta llegar a la que consideraba su mejor obra hasta ese momento.

Ella recordaba el momento perfectamente. El tulipán, su desorden, aquel " _sé mía_ " que le había dicho Madara... y, aun así, había sido inesperado. El rótulo con el título de la obra versaba: _Mi corazón es tuyo._ Uchiha se encontraba detrás suyo, sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos, su barbilla estaba hundida en su cabello. Estaba feliz. Había tardado un año en terminar aquella pintura y mantenerla en secreto no había sido sencillo. Se había tomado el trabajo de dibujar cada peca, pestaña, cada estría del abdomen. Y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, cuando sintió como un par de gotas cálidas caían sobre el dorso de su mano, su alegría se convirtió en miedo. Y sin tener claridad exacta de cómo reaccionar, puesto que se encontraba en público, alzó a su chica entre sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña. Le permitió esconder su rostro en su gran cabello. Odió profundamente los flashes y el murmullo, odió estar frente a tanta gente, odió haber roto algo en el corazón de la mujer que tanto adoraba.

Llegó hasta su oficina, ubicada muy cerca a aquella galería y abrió la puerta corrediza. Observó cómo su musa mordía su labio inferior e intentaba no sollozar. Encendió la lámpara del techo y dejó nuevamente a su compañera en el suelo. Finalmente, tomó asiento en su mullida silla de cuero. 

– ¿Puedo saber...?

– No estoy llorando porque esté triste, si es lo que te preocupa. Es sólo qué... me abrumó. Es demasiado para mí, Madara.

– ¿Por qué? Sigo pensando que ese fue el momento más importante entre nosotros dos.

– Y lo es. Pero no se trata de eso. Madara, no siempre soy segura. Muchos días ni siquiera me siento bien conmigo misma... y hay un montón de veces en las que no creo que sea bonita. Y no sé qué pretendías, pero...

– Mostrarle al mundo como yo te veo.

– El mundo piensa que soy una chica que está gorda, con una cicatriz feísima en el pecho. Y que, además de todo, sale con un tipo que es prácticamente perfecto. No es para nada halagador.

– ¿De aquí a cuando te importa lo que piense la gente de ti o de nosotros?

– Odio cuando tienes razón. Pero no puedes negar la realidad. – Madara soltó una bocanada de aire. Haló a su musa por el brazo, haciendo que quedase sentada sobre su regazo. La tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

– Escúchame bien. Esta es la primera vez que tengo una novia real, por decirlo de algún modo. Alguien que se preocupa por si ya he comido o no, que se molesta si no duermo lo suficiente. No eres un simple adorno. Pero, más allá de eso, hacer esa exposición fue muy jodido para mí... Cientos de veces antes, quise esconderte, alejar tu belleza del mundo, tenerte sólo para mí... Siempre he odiado tener que compartir tu atención con los demás y ver cómo te miran en la calle, cómo incluso pasan de mí e intentan coquetearte... Pero, entendí que _tu belleza es mía_ y que, simplemente, tú brillas. Y brillas para mí. No puedo hacer nada con eso.

– Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? – Madara soltó una carcajada. Sabía que su musa le estaba diciendo que estaba bien. – Te amo. – Uchiha cerró el espacio que había entre sus labios y los de su chica. El beso era suave. Llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra a su cuello, mientras su contraria se aferraba a su nuca. Siempre le había costado decir te amo, pero su amor demostraba y ella lo entendía. Madara se encontraba perdido en el sinfín de emociones que transmitía aquel beso, disfrutándolo con avidez, sin embargo, él, un poco más receptivo que su mujer, escuchó un par de risas venir de la puerta. Dio por terminado aquel contacto e instó a su compañera a ponerse de pie. Se movió sigilosamente a través de la estancia y luego, abrió la puerta. La cara de Izuna y Hashirama sencillamente _no tenía precio._

– Madara...

– Fuera de mi vista. Los dos. Si es que quieren caminar mañana... – Uchiha y Senju corrieron a lo que sus piernas daban por la galería. La ira de Madara podía ser terrible.

– Se arruinó mi maquillaje.

– Qué importa... aún falta mucho por ver. – Las comisuras de Madara se inclinaron hacia arriba. Tomó la mano de su musa nuevamente y salió de su oficina a mostrarle el resto de la exposición. 

•

•

•

•

•

Estaban echados sobre la cama. Juntos. Desnudos. Madara delineó la espalda de su musa siguiendo la línea de su columna vertebral. Había sido un día sumamente agotador. Hablar de sus sentimientos jamás le había resultado fácil. Le costaba expresar sus miedos, sus aspiraciones, sus anhelos. Básicamente, siempre había evitado mostrar su humanidad. Apegó su cuerpo al de ella, abrazándola, acunándola en su fornido pecho. Con el tiempo le había tomado aprecio a aquellos momentos íntimos que iban más allá del sexo. Madara estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya no sentía deseo por su musa, pero su vínculo era mucho más profundo en aquel momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que había trascendido lo carnal. Sin embargo, jamás se cansaría de dibujar sus curvas, de admirar su belleza.

– Tu belleza es mía, pequeña.

– Tú también, ¿no? – Madara sonrió. Nunca había percibido en su chica aquel sentido de posesividad que él sí tenía, pero saber que ella sentía lo mismo de un modo u otro, le hacía feliz. Le parecía increíble compartir aquel lazo y saber que, al final del día, _ella era suya y él era suyo._

– _Mi corazón es tuyo._


End file.
